Silent Tears
by italianangel38
Summary: Rory is being harrassed by a teacher and Tristin will do anything to help her, but he has to get someone to believe him first, *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my latest GG fic. It's a Trory, it's sad and it deals with a difficult subject. Please R&R for me. I own none of them, the writers do….lol OK here's my story:  
DIsclaimer I own no one  
  
Silent Tears  
  
  
There she sat *Rory DuGrey er make that Rory Gilmore* Tristin silently corrects himself. He usually loved to make her squirm in her seat, but today it was different, her usual disposition of calmness and serenity was an array of mixed confusing emotions. Strangely enough, coming from an emotionless face. Her pencil must of hit the side of her desk a hundred times every minute- maybe more.  
Her hair hung around her face forming a curtain, blocking her face from the rest of the world. Tristin could see though, he figured out how to position himself just right. He could see her perfectly.  
  
**************  
  
As Mr. Medina droned on Rory could only count the seconds to the end of the period, the end of the day, end of the week, even the end of the month. *How could this of happened? Sure it was horrible at Chilton, but has it really come to this?* Rory shudders as a chill washes over her. The bell was going to ring, 30 seconds and she was free until tomorrow. She almost smiled- almost. She hadn't in so long-as least a genuine one- that she didn't even know what it felt like.   
  
Rory glances at the clock once more. !5 seconds. She silently began gathering her things, praying those words would not come, they would once again hang in the air, and she would shake like a leaf, and then……….. Rory shuddered once more.  
  
The bell rang *Free!* Rory thought quickly packing up.  
  
"Rory….can you please stay after?" Mr. Medina asks over the noise  
  
Rory's eyes drop quickly as she mumbles a yes. Her heart begins to cry silently the most dangerous of all tears. It was happening once again.  
  
Tristin got up from his seat slowly, hoping he could find out…well anything…. Rory's eyes catches his, they seem to be begging him to stay, no they were asking him to take her away. Her eyes were so empty, Tristin also shuddered as he made his way out of the classroom.  
  
"I wonder what Miss Priss did that was so horrible" Madeline comments off to the side at her locker.  
  
"I know, Mr. Medina has asked her to stay after like how many times in the past few weeks?" Louise asks  
  
"It must be bad" Madeline answers "Whatever it is"  
  
"Has to be, I never saw anyone called to stay after that many times" Louise shrugs slamming her locker shut  
  
Tristin glances after the two girls, an eerie feeling comes over him once more. He glances back into the classroom once more and makes his way to his car.  
  
******************  
  
"Rory" Mr. Medina starts "Rory it is polite to look at your elders"  
  
Rory glances up her eyes cold and body looked so frail and cold, she could feel his hot breath over her shoulder, it wasn't warm it was just plain old hot. A horrible heat and Rory couldn't shake it.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder "Rory is there something bothering you? Lately you have been acting…..distant, upset I don't know how to quite place it?" Mr. Medina asks concerned.  
  
****************  
  
Rory hurried from the building as fast as she could. She didn't glance back once, she didn't care she had left her english book in her locker, or even that her locker may still be open. The warm sunshine helped slightly, but was not enough, nothing was.   
  
"A shower" Rory says aloud to herself "I need a shower, it will clear my head" But deep inside she knew it was all a lie.  
  
"Rory?" Tristin asks tapping her shoulder  
  
"Wha-!?!" Rory jumps scared out of her mind.  
  
"Whoa calm yourself" Tristin says  
  
Rory looks into his eyes. They were so warm and gentle, so real, so unlike…..  
  
"Rory?" Tristin interrupts her thoughts   
  
"Yea?" Rory asks snapping out of it  
  
"Do you want a ride home? You missed the bus"  
  
"The…oh the bus, yea I would like that"  
  
"Come on" Tristin leads her over to his car.  
  
They drive in silence. Tristin glances over to her occasionally, wondering where the fire went. She had a drive in her once a fire that could never burn out. They would dance around each other, playing with their matches of words careful never to seriously burn one another. Then Rory just seemed to die out, her fire was gone, no matches, nothing.   
  
"We're here" Tristin announces  
  
"Thanks" Rory says getting out of the car "I appreciate it" She says stiffly  
  
"Don't worry about it" Tristin assures her. "Anytime for you" He winks hoping for a smile or a remark- anything.  
  
"Yea" Rory answers her eyes downcast "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yea, well bye" Tristin pulls out of her driveway  
  
******************  
  
The door slams behind her, the house shook. The house was no longer warm or inviting, it didn't even seem like her own house anymore.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asks "Rory I just got a call from Max. He said you have been slacking off in class. What's going on?"  
  
"I just fell behind a little, from the days I was out with the flu" Rory lies  
  
"You sure?" Lorelai asks concerned.  
  
"Positive"   
  
" Well I'm going out tonight-with Max. We shouldn't be home to late, I just have to go grab my coat, get the door if he gets here before I'm down." Lorelai says running up the stairs.  
  
Rory glances nervously at the clock Mr. Medina was like clockwork, he was never late always 4:00 on the dot. They would have and early dinner maybe a movie, then come home. Rory catches the clock go from 3:59 to 4:00, sure enough she heard footsteps just then, then a knock.  
  
"Rory hello, I'm glad you found you're way home, but if you had needed I ride I would not of minded." Mr. Medina greets her.  
  
"I had no trouble getting home"  
  
"Good I'm glad" Mr. Medina says walking in, Rory turned she could feel his presence he was too close. Too much too-  
  
"I'm ready!" Lorelai announces appearing suddenly  
  
"Bye mom, bye Mr. Medina" Rory kisses her mom good-bye   
  
"Bye sweetie"   
  
"See you tomorrow Rory" Mr. Medina calls  
  
Rory rushes to the shower, ripping at the clothes she had on that day, trying to cleanse herself. Finally she steps out, a misty smoke all around her. It hadn't worked. She had known that though. She got into new clothes grabbed some money and headed off to Luke's.   
  
****************  
  
"Coffee?" Luke asks when Rory walked in  
  
"Sure" Rory answers sullenly  
  
"Anything else?" Luke asks  
  
"No"  
  
"Rory you have been losing weight, you need to eat"   
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
"Cheeseburger and coffee coming up" Luke announces  
  
Rory sighs and goes to sit in her regular seat and finds someone is already occupying it.   
  
"Tristin?"  
  
"Hi, uh I heard this place was good, and I was hungry" Tristin says flashing a smile.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Want to join me? I would love some company"  
  
"I'm not the best company"  
  
"I didn't ask for the best company I simply asked for company" Tristin argues  
  
"Here's your food" Luke places it down in front of Rory  
  
"I said I wasn't hungry" Rory answers looking at the food  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"Out"  
  
"With that Max guy?" Luke asks  
  
"Yea" Rory answers suddenly seeming uncomfortable.  
  
"Speaking of Mr. Medina why did you have to stay after today? Madeline and Louise said you have been having to stay after quite often." Tristin interjects  
  
"He had to…talk to me"  
  
Luke raises an eyebrow "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why would anything be?" Rory asks carefully  
  
"I don't know, that's why I was asking" Luke answers, a weird feeling settling in his stomach as he walked away- something wasn't right.  
  
After Tristin finished his food and most of Rory's he stood up, "Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"   
  
"Bye Tristin"  
  
"Thanks for your company and it wasn't that bad" He says  
  
"Was he bothering you?" Luke asks the second Tristin was out the door.  
  
"No, of course not, he's, he's a friend" Rory stammers  
  
"As long as you're sure, cause I know something is wrong."  
  
"Nothing is Luke" Rory defends herself  
  
"OK as long as you're sure"  
  
"I'm positive" Rory says getting her coat. "See you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye Rory"  
  
**********************  
  
"Coffee please" Lorelai asks the next morning in Luke's  
  
"Here" He gives her a cup "Where's Rory"  
  
"Now that's a hard question, maybe at school?" Lorelai asks jokingly  
  
"OK, well how is she doing?" Luke asks  
  
"Fine, why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"Yesterday she seemed a little off, I thought it was kid yesterday but she said it wasn't"  
  
"What kid?"  
  
"I don't know Ristin, Christian…."  
  
"Tristin?" Lorelai suggests  
  
"Yes! That's it"  
  
"Well that's it then, Tristin isn't Rory's favorite person."  
  
"If you say so" Luke says  
  
"I do, and now I have to go, so I will see you later for my next coffee break" Lorelai announces  
  
********************  
  
Rory stood at her locker staring at the contents of it, not touching a thing, Tristin wondered what was up with her. *What could possibly of happened between then and now?" He wondered  
  
"Rory?"   
  
"Yea? Hi Tristin"  
  
"So how are you today"  
  
"Same as yesterday" Rory answers *Nice answer* Rory scolds herself  
  
"Oh, so you want to hang out today?"   
  
"Sure" Rory agrees  
  
"Great, so I'll see you in Mr. Medina's class then?" Tristin says   
  
"Yea" Rory answers  
  
"Bye Rory"  
  
"Bye" *Oh no what did I agree to?* Rory cried to herself *I can't hang out with him!*  
  
Throughout the rest of the day Rory contemplated on a reason that she could give Tristin for not hanging out with him. Right before the bell rang in english she decided on 'I forgot I had plans' She could only hope it would work.  
  
Rory sat in her seat. Tristin was not yet in the room, in fact the only other person who was there yet, was that kid from the glee club. A cold wave of fear washed over Rory, she could feel his eyes on her, boring into her brain. She tried to ignore it, but it was as though he had a power over her. Rory looked up and met eyes with Mr. Medina.  
  
  
Here's the end of chapter 1. Please R&R  



	2. Truth

  
  
Silent Tears  
Chapter 2, please R&R for me thanx so much!  
  
Rory quickly looked down, as the rest of the class started to file in. Tristin saw the same fear in Rory's eyes once more, the petrified look, he once again felt that chill. Tristin made his way to his seat and sat down, unsure of what was going on with Rory. He silently swore to himself that he would find out and help her.  
  
"Class can you please open up to page 345 of your textbooks and read the story. I will be handing back your tests from last week. Some of you should not be happy." Mr. Medina answers  
  
He makes his way up and down the aisles handing out test after test, Tristin catches Rory's grade of 91% before Mr. Medina places it on her desk.  
  
The class dragged on, they class read the story and had a quick disussion on the book. Rory glanced up at the clock a minute to go. Had class gone by that quickly? Maybe that was a good thing, maybe it was sign. Maybe-   
  
"Ms. Gilmore please stay after we need to discuss something"   
  
Tristin didn't even need to look up, to know the expression on Rory's face, he could feel it burning in his soul.  
  
"I guess Rory is one of those who should not be happy with their grade" Madeline observes  
  
"Yea, she must be in danger of failing or why else would she have to stay after so much." Louise comments   
  
"I wish I could see Mr. Medina yelling at her, but there is that dumb perseverance poster on the door window." Madeline complains  
  
Tristin glances at the door, sure enough the poster made it impossible to see into the room.  
  
******************  
  
"You're tense" Mr. Medina observes "How come?"  
  
"I am just in a hurry to catch my bus" Rory answers trying to sound collected  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that if you ever feel as though you are falling behind in any of your subjects I would not mind tutoring you, I know how important Chilton and Harvard is to you. And you wouldn't want something to stand in the way of it…..would you?" Mr. Medina places a hand on Rory's shoulder.  
  
Rory's breath catches in her throat. Cutting off the oxygen flow from her brain. She began to feel lightheaded. She needed to get out of here. This can't happen again. Not again- Rory hears the sound of buses and she jumps up. "I need to go catch my bus"  
  
"I think you may of missed it. Let me drive you."  
  
"No I can still see it."  
  
"I insist" Mr. Medina grabs his keys and follows Rory outside.  
  
"Rory! Hey you ready to go?" Tristin asks cheerfully.  
  
Rory's eyes light up *Tristin!* "Yea I can't wait" She says trying to sound cheerful and happy  
  
"Hi Mr. Medina, nice day isn't it?" Tristin asks   
  
"Yes it is" Mr. Medina answers in a strained tone.  
  
"Well we'll be seeing you." Tristin waves as he and Rory walk off to his car.  
  
*This car has saved my life- twice now* Rory thinks to herself.  
  
"What was that about?" Tristin asks the second Rory sinks into the car sighing a breath of relief.  
  
"Mr. Medina needed to talk to me."  
  
"About?" Tristin asks pushing the question  
  
"My grades, he said he wanted to make sure nothing stood in the way of Harvard for me"  
  
"Rory nothing is standing in the way of Harvard you are on a straight path to Harvard." Tristin answers "And why has he been asking you to stay after so much?"  
  
"Look I have a headache can you just take me home?" Rory answers  
  
"Question with a question" Tristin mutters as he starts off for Rory's house.  
  
*********************  
  
"Thanks again Tristin" Rory says hesitating to open the door. The car was so safe the only place she was safe and felt happy. Now she was leaving it.  
  
"No problem, since tomorrow is Saturday you want to hang out then? I can come over so you have no excuses or anything." Tristin smiles  
  
"Sounds great" Rory answers  
  
"I'll be here at 2:00" Tristin calls pulling out of their driveway.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai calls when she hears the door slam. "That was Max, what's going on with you? He said he offered you help in your classes and you declined?"  
  
"I don't need any help" Rory answers  
  
"He said you got a test back today and you got a 75% on it, it seems like you could use some help"  
  
Rory's eyes grew large   
  
"Rory, Max does update me every once in a while on how you are doing in school, I am shocked at this grade. I have to admit"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Honey this isn't a punishment but I think it will be a good idea for Max to help you, I'm going out to take care of some errands, Max is coming over now he will help you out until I get back. It will only be for about a half hour, but he said even that will help"  
  
Rory couldn't breathe, that feeling came back to her. She thought she was going to faint. She couldn't even reply.  
  
"See you later Rory" Lorelai calls opening the door "Hey Max, she's in the living room."  
  
"Rory, please sit, I need to talk to you about your grades." Mr. Medina says when the door slams shut.  
  
Rory sits, unsure of what to expect.  
  
"Now I'm sure you know that I will be tutoring you, and I'm sure you have heard of the 75% on a test" He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear "Now we wouldn't want you to get a 75% for your quarterly or for your final grade. Would we?"  
  
The anger suddenly boiled up in Rory, she could feel her blood boiling *Fight back* Her mind screamed. "No, I don't and I want my honest grades back, I won't except this" She says evenly rising.  
  
She was soon back in her seat, his hand connected to her face. It stung like nothing has ever stung before, she sat there numbly wondering what happened. She felt all her power leaving her body, and began to feel hopeless once again.  
  
"Now you listen to me. Unless you want to fail english you will come everyday after school and I will tutor you. Do you understand me?" Mr. Medina growls  
  
Rory nods   
  
"Good, now why don't you go and clean yourself up, I'll tell your mother you said bye, I hear her car pulling up."  
  
Rory exits the room and goes into the bathroom. She hears her mother call a good-bye as she goes out the door with Max.  
  
****************  
  
Rory step outside, and just as last night she headed over to Luke's. *I must look horrible* She thought to herself, she hadn't even bothered to brush her hair, or put on some make-up.  
  
"Hey Rory, coffee?" Luke greets her.  
  
"Thanks" She says sitting down.  
  
"You doing OK?" Luke asks putting the cup down  
  
"Yup" She answers looking out into space. She tucks her hair behind her ear.  
  
"What happened to you?" Luke exclaims "Your face is all red."  
  
"It's nothing." Rory looks down allowing her hair to fall back in place.  
  
"Did someone hit you?"   
  
"Of course not!" Rory claims  
  
Luke sighs, he was getting no where and something was wrong, he made a mental note to bring this up with Lorelai.  
  
*******************  
  
"Morning Luke" Lorelai says cheerfully  
  
"How's Rory?" Luke asks pouring out a cup of coffee.  
  
"Sleeping, poor kid, her grades have been suffering a little at school so I made her get a tutor."  
  
"Tristin?" Luke asks  
  
"No, Mr. Medina her english teacher." Lorelai answers "Well I'll be seeing you Luke"  
  
Luke remembers the words of Tristin the night before : "Speaking of Mr. Medina why did you have to stay after today? Madeline and Louise said you have been having to stay after quite often." Tristin interjects  
  
Luke could feel it something wasn't right, but he couldn't place it.  
  
********************  
  
"Rory, why you look like you just woke up!" Tristin says when the door opens  
  
Rory mumbles something which was most likely translated to morning and walked to her kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?" She asks  
  
"Sure, so did you really just wake up?"  
  
"I had a rough sleep, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Rory admits  
  
"What happened to your face? It looks all red. You must of slept on that side on night" Tristin comments  
  
Rory puts her hand to her face gingerly "That must be it." She mumbles  
  
"So do you want to go see a movie?"   
  
"Sure, I'll go get dressed."  
  
Tristin gets up and puts his cup into the sink, he sees note on the counter written by Lorelai, explaining she was having a brunch with Max and would be home later.  
  
"Hey Rory is your mom is dating Mr. Medina right?" He calls  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"So then he's around here a lot?"  
  
"You could say that" Rory opens the door "Why?"  
  
"Just curious" Tristin shrugs  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yup" Tristin walks over to the door. "After you" He smiles  
  
****************  
  
The weekend flew by, Rory only saw Mr. Medina once, but Luke and Tristin were getting nosier by the minute, always asking her questions. Rory wished she was back at Luke's for another investigation of his. He was always so funny about it, she desperately wished her mom had fallen for Luke and not……him  
  
"Good Afternoon class" Mr. Medina says "Today we are just having free reading, take out your books and read for the remainder of the period."  
  
Rory settled back into her chair, all intentions to get lost in a book, which she did until it was almost the end of the period.  
  
"Excuse but may I go to the bathroom?" Tristin asks  
  
"Tristin can you wait, the bell is going to ring in a minute"  
  
"I can but then the janitor may not be very happy" Tristin replies  
  
"Very well, go then" Mr. Medina waves him on.  
  
The bell rang the class filed out, Rory was once again asked to stay after. She trembled in her seat. As he neared her, she once again could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"Hello Ladies" Tristin says walking past Madeline and Louise and Paris  
  
"I wouldn't go in there" Paris informs in  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Cause Rory is getting nailed again" Paris answers  
  
"Then I really should. I would love to see that, and besides I left my school bag in there." Tristin smiles as the three girls walked away.   
  
Tristin swings the door open and strolls in, as he suspected Rory and Mr. Medina were both in there, what he didn't expect was the amount of room left between Mr. Medina as he was leaning over Rory, or maybe the amount of space that wasn't there, he was practically completely over her.   
  
"Mr. DuGrey" Mr. Medina says straightening up "What can I do for you?"  
  
Tristin pointed "I forgot my bag, and Rory and I have a date this afternoon"  
  
"I wasn't aware I was holding Rory back from a date, my apologies, I was helping her with a problem she was having. Isn't that right Rory?" He asks looking at her.  
  
Rory nods, not daring to speak.  
  
"Well come on baby we got to get going" Tristin smiles reaching out his hand taking Rory's in his. "See you later Mr. Medina"  
  
"Bye Tristin, bye Rory"  
  
***********************  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tristin demands when they were both safely in his car.  
  
"You wouldn't understand or believe me for that matter" Rory says softly  
  
"Try me, is Mr. Medina I mean. He was standing to close, it didn't seem right, something is going on and I want to know right now." Tristin stammers  
  
Rory looks over to Trisitn her blue eyes filled with tears threatening to overflow and stain her face. Yet she dare not speak for another minute, and finally she tells Tristin everything.  
  
  
TBC"d please R&R 


	3. Trouble

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 3. Please R&R for me thanx!  
  
Tristin marched into Luke's the next afternoon during his lunch period, he would of done this earlier, but he had spent the night talking to Rory at her house then on the phone later on, he didn't want to leave her alone for one second, now was his only chance to get her help, while she was safe in math class.  
  
"What can I get you?" Luke asks without looking up  
  
"I need your help" Tristin says softly so no one else would hear.  
  
Luke looks up "Tristin right? Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"I already told you I need your help"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Why you want to go out with her? Cause I don't do that fixing up thing" Luke answers  
  
"I'm serious, and I know you have been noticing that something was wrong, well I know what it is and I can't do anything to help her." Tristin says urgently  
  
Luke looks at Tristin trying to decide whether to listen to him or not "How much over your head is it?"  
  
"Look, this is really bad, I know you don't like me or care about me. But you do care about Rory, and I am asking you for your help. I need you to come with me though I will explain in the car."  
  
Luke thinks about it for a minute then announces "I need everyone to clear out I have an emergency to take care of."  
  
There is a rise in volume of chatter as the few people in there on their lunch hour get up and make their way out.  
  
"Let's go" Luke says when the last person exits  
  
*********************  
  
"So tell me what's going on" Luke says in Tristin's car on their way back to Chilton.  
  
"This is hard to explain and hard to believe" Tristin starts "One of Rory's teachers is harassing her, he threatened that if she told anyone he would make sure she didn't do good enough in his class, so she couldn't get to Harvard and he always finds a way to be around her, even her mother is going along with it, not even knowing she is." Tristin rushes on.  
  
"Slow down, who are we talking about?" Luke asks  
  
"Mr. Medina" Tristin answers quietly keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Max Medina? Lorelai's Max? How is he, how does she not, how, what kind of harassment?" Luke asks deciding on a question finally.  
  
"He's been you know, sexually harassing her, trying to kiss her, get close to her, be alone with her, touch her…. I don't even want to think about it." Tristin shudders  
  
Luke tried to collect himself, the news of this scared him, he knew something was wrong but never to this extent. He needed to think, he had to do something he had to- Luke opened his eyes and spotted the Independence Inn.   
  
"Tristin stop here" Luke orders  
  
"Why?" Tristin asks pulling over to the side.  
  
"Cause I'm going to talk to Lorelai" Luke answers  
  
"If I had thought that was a good idea I would of gone straight to Lorelai myself, there is no way she is going to believe this." Tristin argues  
  
"She will listen to me" Luke says defiantly   
  
"Fine I'll wait here if you don't mind"   
  
"Fine" Luke gets out of the car.  
  
*****************  
  
"Last name please" Michel asks without looking up  
  
"I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore, she runs the inn and-"  
  
"I know who she is, I need you last name if you want to get into your room." Michel says stubbornly  
  
"Look!"  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai asks spotting Luke  
  
"She is right here" Michel drawls in his french accent "This man is looking for you"  
  
"Gee thanks" Lorelai says "So what's up Luke?"  
  
"I need to talk to you in private" Luke answers hurriedly   
  
"What's wrong? Cause I know you didn't drive all the way out here to just say hi."   
  
"It's Rory and I'm here with Tristin"  
  
"Tristin? Why? And what's wrong with Rory?"  
  
"Listen Lorelai, this is hard to say, but Tristin told me that Rory has been being abused by her teacher in a sexual kind of way. The teacher is Max Medina" Luke says quietly despite the fact they are alone in a room  
  
Lorelai stares at Luke dumbfounded for a minute before spitting out "Are you crazy? Your taking the word of a 17 year old who likes my daughter and probably wants attention! Not to mention that Max would not do that, I can't even believe you would come in here and say that not to mention once again that I would notice if something was bothering Rory" Lorelai yells  
  
"First of all what reason does Tristin have to make up something like that? I don't think he would of just made that up! Secondly obviously you have not been paying attention to Rory considering I noticed, maybe you haven't been looking close enough lately to even notice if something was wrong. Did you ever think of that Lorelai?" Luke says hotly  
  
"Get out! Do not come in here and tell me something like that!"  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving but I know something is wrong with Rory and I won't give up until I find out what is" Luke says turning on his heel.  
  
Lorelai sits in a chair near her and starts to cry when her cell phone rings "Hello?" She says pitifully  
  
"Lorelai what's wrong?"   
  
"Oh Max. Luke just came in here and said the most horrible thing I ever heard I can't even believe……"  
  
"It will be OK just take a deep breath and relax and then tell me." Max coaxes  
  
******************  
  
Max Medina walks down the hallway right before his last class of the day. His footsteps echo in the hall, his eyes ablaze, his fists balled up and his jaw clenched in anger. However, the moment he passed through the doorway of his classroom he transformed into a smiling and cheerful teacher. "Good afternoon class, please continue with what you were doing yesterday. Rory I have a note that your needed in guidance, but before that I need to speak with you first."  
  
"Busted" Madeline whispers to Louise and Paris who snickers  
  
Rory gets up and follows Mr. Medina out.   
  
Tristin glances around nervously unsure of what to do. *I have to do something, call Luke! No Luke is upset about Lorelai yelling at him and I can't leave here. God help me!* Tristin pleas silently  
  
Mrs. JoHansen walks brusquely into the room "I'm sorry class Mr. Medina has something to take care of he'll be back momentarily."  
  
"May I please go to the nurse I feel I bit lightheaded" Tristin asks  
  
"Of course would you like an escort?" Mrs. JoHansen asks  
  
"No, I can make it there on my own." Tristin assures her. Once outside the classroom he walks cautiously towards the guidance office. He spots Mr. Medina pacing impatiently outside of it waiting obviously for Rory.  
  
Tristin silently slips his Motorola two way pager ,a lighter and his pocket knife out of his school bag and hooked them onto his belt, covering them with his shirt.   
  
Rory walked out then and Mr. Medina grabbed her by the arm and led her away. Tristin followed at a safe distance quietly.  
  
"So now your spreading stories? You've got Luke in on it? Your mother? Anyone else you would like to add? Well?" Mr. Medina demands "That's what I thought" He shoves Rory in through a doorway leading towards the basement. Tristin slipped through the door just before I locked behind them. Mr. Medina dragged Rory by the arm past three doors Tristin counted and finally unlocked one.   
  
"A little bit of time in here, should teach you a lesson. It gets damp down here, I hope you stay nice and warm in that cute skirt of yours there" Mr. Medina says brushing Rory's hair from her face. Rory flinches.  
  
At that very unfortunate minute Tristin's cell phone beeped indicating he had a phone call. Mr. Medina spun around.   
  
"Mr. DuGrey how nice of you to join us. I'm sure Rory would love some company"   
  
Mr. Medina let go of Rory and Tristin mouthed to Rory *Run* Rory shook her head fiercely which Tristin didn't understand. Then he spotted the shiny metal in Mr. Medina's hand. Tristin felt faint, he had been holding a gun to Rory!   
  
"May I have that?" Mr. Medina asks holding his hand out for the phone.  
  
Tristin handed it over and Mr. Medina proceeded to tie their hands and feet up.   
  
Tristin fought back only to receive and blast to his head from the gun. He tried once more to fight Mr. Medina off only not to get hit once again but to hear Rory cry out in pain as she received the blow. Tristin gave up, he couldn't let Rory get hurt.  
  
"Have fun kids" Mr. Medina whispered in a sinister tone before locking the door behind him.  
  
Tristin's mind was spinning, the room was pitch black and seemed to be getting darker. His head kept feeling heavier and heavier and finally he felt nothing.  
  
********************  
  
"Ohh" Rory groaned waking up. She felt a body next to her, the flashes of before coming back to her "Tristin?' She groaned once more.  
  
Tristin's body began to move. "What the hell?" Tristin muttered "Why is it so dark? Oh no…. Rory!" He calls  
  
"Right here" Rory answers nudging him.  
  
"You ok?"   
  
"I'm doing better that your here." Rory admits "But my head hurts a lot"  
  
"I never thought that Mr. Medina was capable of that…..when people go wrong in the head, there's no telling what they'll do." Tristin mutters. He went to run his fingers through his hair only to remember his hands were tied up.   
  
He got quiet he heard something Rory was crying. "Oh please Rory don't cry"  
  
"All I wanted to do was go to Chilton and Harvard, I didn't ask for any of this, what did I do to deserve this?" She cries  
  
"You did nothing" Tristin assured her, desperately wishing he could hug her. Then he remembered the knife on his belt. "Rory, I have a knife on me, I can cut us out. Get in front of me and unhook it off of my belt."   
  
Rory moved over and reached over to get the knife.  
  
"Careful" Tristin warned "Wouldn't want you to grab anything else in the process" He joked  
  
Rory blushed, happy that Tristin couldn't see that she was. "I got it" Rory said happily  
  
"Here give it to me, I'll have you out in a second" Tristin takes hold of the knife and then Rory cuts his loose as well.  
  
"So now we're free, but what do we do now?" Rory asks  
  
"I got my two way pager and a lighter. We can contact someone and they can help us." Tristin answers  
  
"Got anything that can be of use in your pants there?" Rory jokes  
  
"Only one thing I can think of….." Tristin says slyly  
  
Once again Rory blushes  
  
"Here hold the lighter and I'll send the message" Tristin instructs  
  
"Who are you going to call?" Rory asks  
  
"My brother. He's in the army or military or something, he'll believe me and get help…….Oh crap" Tristin mutters  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Rory ask panicked  
  
"It's tomorrow I mean today it's Wednesday, we've been here all night, everyone has to be so worried about us." Tristin exclaims   
  
"How could we of not known we were down here all this time?" Rory wonders  
  
"I don't know- hey I'm getting a reply already!" Tristin exclaims *Where the hell have you been. Mom's worried sick* Tristin reads "Good old Bryce showing his love for me."  
  
*****************  
  
"So do you think Mr. Medina made Rory drop his class?" Paris asks Louise.  
  
"She's not even in school today" Louise answers  
  
"Maybe he made her drop out of Chilton" Madeline suggests   
  
"You know who else isn't in school? Tristin" Louise adds  
  
"You don't think they're together do you?" Madeline asks  
  
"Of course not, where would they be together exactly?" Paris cuts in "Come on we're going to be late for english"  
  
********************  
  
"So are you sure? She never showed up today?" Lorelai sniffled into the phone.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Rory for short, why must I constantly say the same thing?" Emily asks into Lorelai's cellular phone.  
  
"Lorelai I just heard" Luke walked into the house.   
  
"There's no word yet" Sookie answers wringing her hands "The cops don't have a single lead."  
  
"When's the last time she was seen?" Luke asks  
  
"Her english class. She left for a guidance appointment, was there for a minute then disappeared." Lorelai cries "Where's my baby?" She moans  
  
"I'm going to the school" Luke says abruptly   
  
"Why?" Lorelai demands   
  
"Cause I know this Max guy has something to do with this."   
  
"Don't be ridiculous, he's in his class teaching just like he was the whole day yesterday."  
  
"Fine stay here" Luke says turning around  
  
"Wait I'm coming" Lorelai grabs her cell from her mom and rushes out after Luke.  
  
*********************  
  
*Bryce, get help, Rory Gilmore and I are locked in the basement of our school, in the third room in. Get help, we were unconscious all night.*  
  
*Locked in the basement? What the hell is going on?* Bryce's reply came  
  
*I'll explain later, get help NOW* Tristin typed in a hurry *Max Medina responsible*  
  
*Your english teacher?* The message came back.   
  
*Yes* Tristin typed back  
  
*I'm coming now. With cops, are you two hurt?*  
  
*We'll be ok for now, but hurry, my head is killing me so is Rory's*   
  
*Stay awake and talk to each other, I'll be there asap.*   
  
"He's coming" Tristin sighs   
  
"Will he make it here in time? I mean what if Mr. Medina decides to come back?"  
  
"We can only pray Bryce gets here in time" Tristin says quietly "And hope Mr. Medina doesn't come back first."  
  
"I'm scared" Rory says shaking  
  
Tristin wraps his arms around Rory "I know, but we will get out of here I swear, and when we do, we're going to go on a date, cause after all this I think you owe me a date."  
  
"How could you think of a date at a time like this?" Rory wonders aloud  
  
"Hey, I can't help what I think, so what about it?"  
  
"Yes, Tristin" Rory smiles secretly to herself, in the warmth of Tristin's arms.  
  
TBC'd chapter 4 will be out soon, I swear to you all lol please R&R on my first 3 chapters thanx so much!  



	4. Silence

Hey I'm finally back for chapter 4 it took me a while because I wanted to make sure it was good and I hope it is…..ok so please R&R when your done like you all have been doing……I hope you all like it!  
  
"Tristin……." Rory asks faintly after about five minutes of silence  
  
"Yea?" Tristin replied groggily   
  
"Is your head pounding too?" Rory asks  
  
"It feels like it is made of lead, but we have to stay awake, it we don't….we have to stay awake" Tristin repeated.  
  
"I'm so cold, it's freezing down here" Rory says shaking despite Tristin's arms around her.  
  
"I know me too, but we will get out of here, my brother is going to be here soon" Tristin assured her.  
  
"It doesn't take that long for a gunshot to kill someone or hurt them really badly at least, and no one would even hear it. You don't think that's why Mr. Medina brought us down here do you?"  
  
"Of course not" Tristin answered firmly *That's exactly why* Tristin thought as he answered Rory.  
  
"What if my mom doesn't come, she would never believe Mr. Medina would do this…."  
  
"Your mom is not going to think about that, all she is going to think about is getting her daughter back. Try to relax we can't do anything else now"  
  
"But what if he does come back down here?"  
  
"Well I still have my knife, and I'm sure we could find something to hit him with in here." Tristin lights up the lighter and moves it around, relieve he could take his mind off of just sitting there and waiting. "There, there is a couple of metal rods over there you grab that, and I'll take the other one, just in case" Tristin instructs  
  
This seemed to make Rory feel better and she sat back down with the rod in her lap, just as she seemed to finally relax. She heard footsteps. Rory jerked forward. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe it's passing time, or a janitor, or my brother."   
  
"It's too soon for passing time and your brother to be here, and we both know it's not the janitor……" Rory says matter a factly.  
  
"OK, get behind the door and stay there, so you can surprise him" Tristin says quietly as the footsteps get louder. *I only hope he got rid of that gun* He thought  
  
***********************  
  
"I absolutely cannot sit here another minute" Lorelai announces completely stressed out.  
  
Luke jumps up and grabs his coat. "That's it, I'm leaving you can come with me Lorelai if you want."  
  
"Where are you going?" Lorelai asks  
  
"Chilton" Luke answers simply  
  
"Why? Rory didn't show up today. She isn't there"  
  
"I have a feeling about Max, and I can't shake it, I tried to, because I knew how much you life him, but I'm sorry Lorelai I know something is wrong."  
  
Lorelai closes her eyes and opens them when someone touches her shoulder "Lorelai, go with Luke, I will stay here, it can't hurt to check it out" Emily says softly  
  
  
"OK" Lorelai says collecting herself and grabbing her coat.   
  
"Come on" Luke says taking her by the arm.  
  
********************  
  
"Paris Gellar?"  
  
"Here" Paris raises her hand   
  
"Thank you. Rory Gilmore?" Mrs. Johansen asks  
  
"I believe Rory was dropped from this course" Paris says  
  
Mrs. Johansen frowns "No, she wasn't, she was not dropped. So that's it Tristin DuGrey and Rory Gilmore are our only absentees?"   
  
"Why isn't Tristin here?" A boy asked a friend   
  
"What are you talking about?" His friend (Mike) asked  
  
"Tristin's car is here, it doesn't even seem to have been moved all night, he is still parked over that flyer that blew under his wheel yesterday when he parked." Rob replied  
  
"So what are you saying? That doesn't make any sense" Mike answered  
  
Mrs. Johansen heard all of this, careful not to raise her head.  
  
"Did you guys here?" Louise asked taking her seat after presenting Mrs. Johansen her pass "Rory is missing, I was in the office and someone was saying how her mom kept calling to see if she showed up, no one has seen her since yesterday in guidance."  
  
"Didn't Mr. Medina leave with her?" Madeline asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"No he left right after her, so did Tristin" Paris whispered back "Now get back to work"  
  
"Where is Mr. Medina anyway?" Louise asks  
  
Madeline shrugs and Mrs. Johansen frowns she didn't like this at all.  
  
**********************  
  
Rory sat behind the door saying a silent prayer to herself, wishing she were anywhere but here. She wished Tristin could once more assure her everything would be OK but she dare not speak, for the footsteps were now upon the entrance of the door.  
  
Tristin on the other side of the room, could barely make out Rory's figure. He wished he could make this go away for her, she didn't deserve this. A rush of adrenaline ran through Tristin, his anger overcoming his fear, he wouldn't accept defeat.  
  
The doorknob turned and the door swung open just barely missing Rory. Mr. Medina stood in the entrance and to confirm Tristin's worst fear, the shiny silver gun was entwined in between Mr. Medina's fingers.  
  
"Tristin, Rory, time to come out. Come now, after a day I think we can all talk this out like adults." Mr. Medina walked in, the light flooding in from behind him. "My oh my people have been worrying about you two, cell phone ringing off the hook, calls into school wondering where their precious daughter and son are. Then I thought maybe I should kill you both, then it occurred to me. You two are worth so much, in money terms of course. I figured I can get some money, kill you both and then leave." Mr. Medina laughed "Every time I think of that it tickles me all over. I love it. No one, especially Lorelai would ever think it was me. OK enough games come on out." Mr. Medina growls  
  
*********************  
  
The sirens wailed as people in the roads cleared way for the cop cars as they sped towards Chilton.  
  
"What are their names again?" An officer asked Bryce  
  
"Tristin and Rory. They said they were locked in a room in the basement third one in I believe he said." Bryce answered.  
  
"We're almost there" The driver announced "Get ready men"  
  
"What in the name of heavens is all this?" The headmaster called out, as the cops entered the building.  
  
"Rory Gilmore and Tristin DuGrey are students here am I correct?" A cop asked waving the others in.  
  
"Yes, they are, what is all this?" The headmaster asked once more.  
  
"We have reason to believe one of your teachers here is holding them on these premises against their will and has imposed injury upon them"  
  
"Nonsense none of my teachers have done such a thing."  
  
"Can you account to where Maxwell Medina was yesterday at 2:40 PM and all of today for the matter?" The cops asked him.  
  
"Of course he was-" The headmaster stopped mid-sentence "My goodness, he had left his room on personal business at that time yesterday and he has been in his room all day and just left now to go to a doctors appointment. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this."   
  
"His car is still here" Another cop said informing the original cop "So is Tristin DuGrey's some of his friends said it looked as though it hadn't been moved since yesterday."  
  
"Excuse me" The cop said to the headmaster going into the building his radio crackling.  
  
"The door is locked. The janitor's keys are missing, we're working on the lock now" The voice came over the radio "Over"  
  
"Thanks Harry, keep working at it" The cop answered.  
  
By now a crowd has formed amidst all the confusion, the noise level raising by the minute.  
  
Mr. Medina's class started to realize something was going on, and a cop with a badge that read, Jack walked in brusquely, "Please everyone remain calm and remain in your classrooms." He said then turned on his heel and walked out to inform the next class.  
  
  
"What do you think it is?" Madeline asked turning around "It sounds exciting"  
  
"Yea, something right out of a movie. Except the cop would be young and hot and-"  
  
"It's sounds like something bad is going on" Paris interrupts Louse. "That's what it sounds like."  
  
"Touch-ee" Louise makes a face.  
  
"You are not getting this, Rory and Tristin and Mr. Medina are all missing. The cops are here they don't want us out there, something isn't right" Paris says curtly  
  
"Whoa" Madeline drawls  
  
**********************  
  
"What's all this traffic?" Lorelai cries out  
  
"Damn, all the roads are blocked looks like something is happening."  
  
"Oh my gosh Luke look at all those cops, what's going on?" Lorelai asks  
  
Luke glances out of his window and rolls it down as a cop walks over. "What's going on?" Luke asks  
  
"Name please?" The cops asks  
  
"Luke, and this is Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Gilmore? You're daughter is Rory?" The cops immediate response came  
  
"Yes, why-"  
  
"Go right in" The cop signaled to another one and they cleared the path so Luke could drive through.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and were greeted by a young man in his early twenties. "Lorelai Gilmore?"   
  
"Yes, I'm Lorelai what's going on?"  
  
"Bryce DuGrey, Tristin's brother, come on my parents are already inside, they're waiting in the headmaster's office. Follow me"  
  
Lorelai followed in a daze and Luke put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"Please sit. We don't know much yet. As far as we know they are both OK." Bryce says opening the door. "Mom, Dad, Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai this is Lisette and Carl DuGrey"  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Lisette says   
  
"Hi I'm Luke" Luke says shaking their hands and taking a seat.  
  
"So do you know anything?" Carl asked  
  
"Only that my daughter has been missing all night and today and I have no idea what's going on, people are saying my daughter and Tristin are locked up somewhere here?" Lorelai replies stressed  
  
"That's about as much as we know as well" Carl answers  
  
"So we're all in the dark here?" Luke asks  
  
"I'm afraid so, they don't want to tell us anything until they have the facts some serious accusations have been made" Lisette replies  
  
Lorelai sighs and sinks back into the chair she is sitting in.  
  
*****************  
  
"Come on, come on……" A man with a saw trying to cut the lock muttered to himself. "Got it! All right, clear the way, go on in boys" He shouted happily  
  
A crowd of officers rushed down the stairs as silent as possible, heading towards the third room. They heard a shout of rampage followed by a gunshot, a girl screamed most obviously Rory, then a second shot, then came silence.   
  
"Move, move, move, move!" The lieutenant yelled  
  
The cops ran faster hurrying to where the shot was heard.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: there's going to be a few flashbacks of those couple of minutes from different points of view.  
  
*********************  
  
"Excuse me, but why are there all these cops around? And why can't we leave when the bell rings?" Madeline asks  
  
"Yea, and where is Mr. Medina?" Another student questioned  
  
"And Rory and Tristin I heard they were missing since yesterday." Another student piped up.  
  
"Now class, I am in the dark as much as you all are. These questions all have answers if you all are patient someone will answer them promptly, and-" Mrs. Johansen was interrupted by a bang that echoed through the halls, the class was in silence and another bang was heard.  
  
"What was that?" Someone exclaimed  
  
"We're going to die" A girl cried  
  
"Class calm down! Please!" Mrs. Johansen cried over the chaos  
  
An officer rushed in "Please do not allow anyone to leave these premises." And with that he left the room.  
  
**********************  
  
"That's it I cannot sit here another second!" Lorelai exclaims "I'm going to find someone who will talk to us" She stands up   
  
"I'm coming with you, I've been patient enough" Lisette agrees  
  
"Me too" Luke jumps up  
  
"Wait we were instructed to stay here" Carl protests  
  
"Then stay, but I am not going to sit around when my baby may be in trouble" Lisette claims and Carl grabs his jacket and runs out after them.  
  
Just as the four of them, run past the guidance office to where a crowd of cops has formed, they hear an ear-popping bang! Lisette screams and Luke grabs Lorelai's arm and pulls her close. Carl takes hold of Lisette.  
  
"Tristin!!!" Lisette screams before running ahead her heels clicking loudly on the floor. Lorelai, Luke and Carl all close behind.  
  
"Stay back! Everything is under control!" A cop ordered everyone  
  
"That sounded like a gun shot" Luke yelled  
  
"Stay back" The cop repeated.  
  
*******************  
  
Mr. Medina glanced towards the stairs. "Guess there won't be any time for ransom…..guess I'll just have to kill you both now! Now come out!" He yelled insanely  
  
Rory shook behind the door trying to keep quiet. Tristin groped the floor for something to throw, he took hold of a wrench and chucked it against the wall in the back of the room. Mr. Medina wasted no time in shooting at the exact spot. Rory screamed unable to control herself. Mr. Medina swung around, "Hello there Miss. Gilmore" He said sinisterly and pointed the gun at her as Rory stood up slowly trying to figure out what to do.   
Mr. Medina cocked the gun and just as he pulled the trigger Tristin jumped on his back and tackled him. The gunshot rang out through the school. And then there was silence.  
  
  
TBC"d lol what a cliffhanger………haha you all are going to hate me. I will have the next chapter up in like a day I just want to keep you all hanging for a little bit. I swear only a little bit! Please R&R  



	5. Trial and Error

Here's is chapter 5 I really would of had it done yesterday but I slacked on my homework and I had to cram! LOL ok here's the story please R&R and thanx for all the previous reviews.  
  
  
The noise level in the school was rising by the minute, the kids saw through the windows ambulances being driven in to school then moments later flying away their sirens wailing. They saw Rory's mother and a guy along with Tristin's parents run to a car and follow the ambulances. Nobody knew anything about anything, except that this wasn't good.  
  
***************  
  
  
Mr. Medina slammed headfirst into the hard, cold cement floor he was standing on. The pressure of Tristin's body causing him to hit hard. Tristin struggled to get up and made a move for Rory who was not moving at all.  
  
"Rory! Rory wake up! Rory!" Tristin yelled in her face. Suddenly her eyelids flickered and she woke out of her trance.   
  
"Tristin-" She got out before passing out.  
  
"Help!" Tristin cried   
  
Tristin became deaf to all the noises around him. He was blind to the men rushing in, he didn't feel the blood seeping into his clothes and getting onto his hands, all he could think of was the girl in his arms and nothing else.  
  
"Tristin? Tristin DuGrey?" An cop waved his hand in front of his face. Tristin looked around, he was now kneeling on the floor cradling Rory, a puddle of blood was forming around him.  
  
"Is she OK? Help her! Is she hurt?" Tristin cried out.  
  
"Hold on son, let the paramedics check her." The cop gently pried Rory from Tristin's grip.  
  
A paramedic rushed over to Rory and another to Tristin. A third paramedic made his was over towards Mr. Medina, you could see plainly this was strictly business.  
  
"The bullet skinned her leg. It's not deep, she'll be fine. She's just in shock." The paramedic confirmed.   
  
You could hear the sigh of relief from the workers piling in the room.  
  
"He's fine as well, just a nice bump to his head, there be swelling and some pain but nothing serious." The second paramedic claimed after examining Tristin.  
  
"And what about Medina?" Someone inquired.  
  
"Unconscious, he'll live though" The third paramedic answered.  
  
"Good, I want to see this guy get a nice long jail sentence." Someone announced, the response to this was cheering, then everyone set to work.  
  
"Easy, easy, ok on three. 1…2…3! Lift" They picked up the stretcher Rory was on and followed the janitor out the back entrance so they wouldn't have to carry her up the stairs.  
  
"All right Tristin, hop on." A paramedic who introduced himself as James said.  
  
"I'm fine though" Tristin protested.  
  
"Hey, hospital policy, besides it's the fastest ride to the hospital, so that you can be with Rory" James reasoned  
  
Tristin considered it and jumped on. "Let's go" He announced.  
  
"That's it, OK let's move out guys!" James said as people cleared the way for them.  
  
The last group, placed Mr. Medina on the last stretcher and handcuffed him in, then they proceed to bring him to the hospital, before sending him to jail.  
  
************************  
  
"What's going on?" Lorelai cried   
  
"Move!" Luke yelled forcefully.   
  
"Ma'am we've just received word that your daughter and Tristin have been brought over to Hartford General Hospital." A kind cop informed them.  
  
Lorelai turned and made the 40 yard dash to her car in record breaking timing. She was closely followed by Luke, Lisette and Carl, who jumped into Lorelai's car, disregarding the fact that they had their own car.   
  
Lorelai floored the car and they raced to the hospital and once again made it there in record time. They ran from the car and into the emergency entrance.  
  
*************  
  
"Rory? Come on wake up……Rory Gilmore!" Tristin yelled through his cupped hands in Rory's ear.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" She asked crossly opening her eyes, she blinked and realized she could see clearly. She also felt a sharp pain in her leg. "What happened?"  
  
"You were shot, nothing serious, it just barely got you. Lucky girl you know." Tristin winked.  
  
"I can see someone is happy to be out of our cozy little private room." Rory teased  
  
"Now when you say it that way it makes me almost want to go back." Tristin smiles "Almost"  
  
"So did our family get here yet?" Rory asks  
  
"No, but soon I can assure you of that, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Groggy"  
  
"Good, then the medicine worked" A doctor said walking into the room. "Both of you are fine, Rory you'll be up and walking without crutches within 2-3 weeks and, besides you both being tired and hungry and scared you're both fine, just get some rest you'll be going home when your parents arrive." The doctor smiled kindly before leaving the room.  
  
"Yea you here Rory? We're going to live!" Tristin laughed happily   
  
"If I had to do that all over again." Rory said seriously "I'd want to be with you more then anyone else."   
  
Tristin stopped and looked at Rory for the first time, he knew that their love was no longer platonic but real, almost so he could touch it, but he'd never dare because it may break. Tristin smiled, he needed to say no words, Rory already knew what he was thinking.   
  
"Rory! Are you all right?" Lorelai rushed into the room and ran over to Rory "You're hurt!"   
She exclaimed   
  
"I'm all right mom, I swear." Rory answered.  
  
"Tristin are you OK baby? Oh we were so scared!" Lisette gushed  
  
Before anyone else could say anything the lieutenant from earlier marched into the room. "Rory Gilmore and Tristin DuGrey?"  
  
They both nodded and Tristin sat down next to Rory on the bed.   
  
"We need your statements of what happened. Are you their parents." They nod "OK, so tell us what happened." He pulled out an official looking police pad and pen, poised to take notes.  
  
Rory cleared her throat "Well, Mr. Medina, my english teacher. Started asking me to stay after like everyday almost a month ago. He always wanted to be close to me, he tried to kiss me, or put his hand on me and I didn't like it, so I said something, then he started telling my mom I was receiving failing marks and threatening to fail me so I would have to drop out of Chilton and never get to Harvard. So I never said anything." Rory took a breath and looked around. "Tristin found out and told Luke, but they couldn't get my mom to believe them." Rory started to choke up.  
  
(A/N: she's is continuing this statement now somewhere else. you'll see)  
  
"So he locked us in the basement, he had a gun, he came back the next day, saying he was going to ask for ransom, but he heard the cops and shot and the second shot hit me, it would of been worse but Tristin jumped on him." Rory stopped and looked out into the courthouse, it was a private hearing and there were only about 20 people there including the jury.   
  
"Thank you Rory, you may take your seat." Her lawyer said. "So you can see your honor, both Rory and Tristin, and Luke all told the same story all at separate times, there is no way that these events did not happen. Maxwell Medina is guilty for harassment, kidnapping, and attempted murder. I have nothing left to say" He quietly took his seat.  
  
The judge looked around "And for the defense?" he asked Mr. Medina's lawyer.   
  
Mr. Medina's lawyer looked quite upset "No comments your honor." He said quietly   
  
"Then we will have a 10 minute recess in which the jury will converse." He banged his grovel and got up and left.  
  
Mr. Medina sat in his seat, no expression upon his face. Lorelai however, shifted nervously, she still could barely conceive that this had happened, she now knew it was true and only wished she had paid better attention. Luke rubbed her shoulder affectionately, telling her it was going to be ok.   
  
"All rise" The guard announced as the judge made his way back in.  
  
"Would the defendant please rise?" Mr. Medina and his lawyer stood.  
  
"Has the jury come to a conclusion?" The judge asked  
  
"Yes" The lady stood up "We unanimously found the defendant guiltily as charged for all accounts" She said then took her seat again.  
  
"Maxwell Medina. You are found guilty of all charges accounted upon you, you will serve 15 years of prison with no chance of parole, after 16 you may apply for parole and must remain on probation for 5 years if at any time you violate this, you will be sentenced to another 5 years. Your teacher's license has been revoked and you may never resume the position of a teacher again, in any state. Court is adjourned." The judge got up and left.  
  
"Turn" The only word spoken to Mr. Medina by the guards as they handcuffed him and led him away. Mr. Medina tried to catch Lorelai's eye, but she refused to look at him. Only when she knew his back was to her, she looked up and watched him leave.  
  
"Come on let's go" Lorelai said to Rory as Luke helped her to the car.   
  
"Good-night Lorelai, Luke, and Rory, we'll see you soon I hope" Lisette called.  
  
"Good night" Lorelai replied, completely exhausted   
  
Rory turned and looked at Tristin, he smiled and mouthed to her that he'd call her later.   
Rory smiled and walked out with the aid of her crutches.  
  
  
Want me to continue????? I will if I get reviews saying you all want me too Please R&R I hope you all liked it! THANX!!!  



	6. Going Back

Hey I'm am so sorry about not adding to this for so long but I had such writers block on how to continue this but I think I've passed it and here's my next chapter! Please R&R and thanx for all the previous ones  
  
  
"What's he in here for?" A muscular man asks his buddy  
  
"Don't know his story" His friend shrugs "Ray should know."   
  
"Did I hear my name?" A smaller man approaches the two huge men with supreme confidence.   
  
"Know all, see all, hear all is that it Ray?" The first man, Rage asks  
  
"Let's now live up to your nickname huh?" Ray asks  
  
"Ray you know why he's here or not?" Jake asks  
  
"Maxwell Medina, resident of Hartford Connecticut. Taught at Chilton Preparatory School."  
  
"Taught?" Jake interrupts  
  
"Taught, he's been fired and prohibited from every teaching again, been stripped of his license. 15 years no parole, 16 years he's got a shot, and will be on probation for another 5. Sexually harassed a student, they locked the girl and her boyfriend in a closet overnight after bashing them over the head with a gun, then attempted to kill both of them." Ray finishes in one breath  
  
"I hate." Rage says cracking his knuckles "Asses who hurt kids."   
  
"He looks like a pansy, doesn't look capable of something like that." Jake states looking at Mr. Medina.  
  
"The kid wouldn't speak up, the boyfriend found out by accident. Medina was harassing the daughter of his girlfriend." Ray adds  
  
"That disgusts me" Rage spats out "Medina!" He roars walking over.  
  
"Yes?" Max walks towards the large man.  
  
Rage grabs his collar "You disgust me Medina! I hope you rot in jail for what you've done. You WONT be enjoying your time here. Watch your back." Rage warns before going back with Jake and Ray.  
  
The siren wailed signaling all inmates were to get back inside.  
  
******************  
  
Rory shivers despite the blankets the surround her. She looks up at her glowing ceiling. Obviously her mother had, had some time on her hands, she had managed to cover Rory's ceiling with miniature sticky glow in the dark stars. If Rory looked hard enough she could actually make out some constellations. Rory sighs tomorrow would be her first day back at Chilton since the accident, she wondered if she would be able to hold out.  
  
***********  
  
Lorelai sighs and tosses off her blankets, it was too damn hot in her bedroom. She looks up at her ceiling which was covered in glow in the dark stars. She had so much time on her hands and to keep herself from worrying too much about Rory she covered both hers and Rory's ceiling with stars. She glances at her clock it was 2:45, she was never going to get any sleep. Lorelai wonders if her daughter had been able to sleep and if she would be able to handle tomorrow.  
  
************  
  
Tristin runs his hand through his hair. His room was pitch black, and equally dark out, outside. He couldn't sleep, he hadn't even been through half of what Rory had been through and he couldn't even handle it. *I wonder how Rory is doing.* He thinks to his self *If she's sleeping, or all right. She sounded ok on the phone before. I hope we can do this tomorrow, I've got to be strong for her* He thinks before slipping into a fitful sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Lorelai wanders downstairs the next morning to find Rory sitting at the table silently a bowl of cereal sitting in front of her untouched and getting soggy.   
  
"Hey Rory" Lorelai greets her trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Hi mom." Rory replies sullenly   
  
"Ready for your first day back?"   
  
"I guess." Rory shrugs  
  
"What's on your mind?" Lorelai asks carefully  
  
"I keep wondering, you know if things are going to be different. It's been a week since I've set foot in that school. And everyone around here in Stars Hollow has been so great. Supportive you know? But I expected that, that's what it's like out here." Rory sighs  
  
"So what's the problem then?" Lorelai asks confused  
  
"I don't want the people at Chilton to start acting different, like all nice and everything. I want to go on like nothing happened, get good grades, graduate and go to Harvard."   
  
"Ah" Lorelai says understanding "You don't want to feel differential, or singled out or-"  
  
"Hear how sorry everyone is for me. Or what they think of it or whatever else." Rory interrupts  
  
"Fair enough, but probably the most unexpected thing has just happened in your school, these people go home and study and then go to each others houses and study or go to a party that their parents approve of and where they know everyone. This sort of thing doesn't happen, you can't expect them not to act different." Lorelai gently tells her  
  
"I know that, I just want them to keep going on like nothing happened." Rory replies stubbornly   
  
Lorelai sighs knowing she can't win this one. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."   
  
"I'd rather take the bus, just try to keep things as normal as they had been." Rory explains  
  
"All right, then I hope you have a great day at school." Lorelai says slightly hurt and then kisses Rory on the head.  
  
"Bye Mom."   
  
*********  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while, been sick?" The bus driver greets Rory.  
  
"Yea, sort of." Rory struggles in reply as she sits down she hears the girl closest to driver whisper.  
  
"That's the girl whose teacher was harassing, the one who's in jail now."   
  
The driver nods in recognition to the story and pulls away from the curb, giving Rory a sympathetic look.  
  
Rory sits back in her seat and takes deep breaths trying to keep her calm.  
  
*****************  
  
"You're here early." Sookie comments as Lorelai comes into the kitchen "Coffee?"  
  
"Please." Lorelai gratefully accepts the cup. "Rory wanted to take the bus, keep everything as normal as possible."   
  
"Well then that's a good thing right? Trying to move on?" Sookie says sensibly   
  
"I hope so, but she doesn't talk about it, not to me, Lane, I don't even think she does with Tristin. It's like she's trying to erase it from her memory."   
  
"Don't worry Lorelai, she'll come around. She just needs time, going back to school, getting back into routine is just the start."   
  
"I know, I just don't know why it has to be so hard." Lorelai comments looking at her coffee.  
  
******************  
  
Rory gets off the bus and looks out at Chilton, so far no one has noticed her, she hurries to make it into school before anyone does. She makes it to her locker without hearing any comments or bumping into anyone. *Maybe no one knows!* She thinks hopefully, but the notion is quickly dashed, the story had been all over the news.   
  
"That's her." She hears someone whisper as she turns the dial on her locker.  
  
"She's back sooner then I thought" Another voice adds  
  
"I didn't think she'd be back at all." A third voice chimes in.  
  
"Medina is gone." The first girl says reasonably.   
  
"Yea but it must be horrible to even come back here. If I were her-"  
  
"And yet your not, so if you three are done gawking I need to get to my locker." A louder demanding voice commands. The three girls scatter away and Rory looks up to see the owner of the newest voice. To her surprise it belongs to Paris.  
  
"Paris-" Rory starts  
  
"Don't mention it." Paris says grabbing some books. "They were blocking my locker."   
  
Rory closes her bag and exhales calming her nerves.  
  
Paris slams her locker shut "Come on we're going to be late for class"   
  
Rory attempts a quick smile and shuts her locker and follows Paris to class.  
  
"Hey." Tristin says as Rory walks in. "I figured this would be the best place to meet up with you, I didn't know when you'd get here." They both take their seats.  
  
"People are talking." Rory whispers  
  
"They have nothing better to do." Tristin says comfortingly   
  
"I know, but I don't like it being directed at me……us."   
  
"Don't listen." Paris sits down. "People talk all the time you just never hear them because you're never listening, don't start listening now because you think you have to expect it."   
  
"Rory, she's right, you never listened before, don't start now." Tristin tells her.  
  
"Why? This is the second time already today, you said something to my benefit. Why?" Rory asks Paris carefully.  
  
Paris shrugs. "You didn't deserve any of this, and besides I need you to get back to normal, your like my only competition here…..just don't think this makes us best friends or something." Paris adds  
  
"I wouldn't think to." Rory promises  
  
Their teacher walks in then and starts the class. Rory sits back, feeling a wave of ordinariness wash over her.  
  
"OK class so review chapter 16 and answer the questions at the end of the text, for those of you that have been absent I suggest you look into doing some extra credit to ensure your grades keep up. Also look over the previous chapter and answer the questions from there as well. You will be having a test on chapter 15 as well if you have missed it." The teacher says looking at Rory and Tristin as the bell rang.  
  
"I guess not everything has changed." Tristin laughs as they head off to their next class.  
  
"Seems that way." Rory agrees.  
  
*********************  
  
After lunch had finished Rory and Tristin stand at Rory's locker.   
  
"You sure you'll be all right?" Tristin asks  
  
"Of course, just because we don't have a couple of afternoon classes together doesn't mean I'm going to break down." Rory laughs nervously. "I'll see you last period."   
  
"All right, don't forget I'm driving you home." Tristin hugs her tightly and starts to walk away. "Oh and Rory, you haven't been listening all day, don't start now."   
  
"I wont" Rory promises "Don't you either."   
  
"Have I ever?" Tristin flashes her a smile and disappears into the crowded hallway.   
  
"Ms. Gilmore, so nice to see you up and about." Her teacher greets her as she walks into the room. "Your doing better I hope."   
  
"I'm surviving."   
  
"If only by a thread is better then nothing." She says kindly "If you need help catching up don't hesitate to ask."   
  
"Thank you." Rory replies taking a seat.  
  
"You've got courage." Jamie the girl who sits in front of Rory says turning around "I don't think I could of survived all of that and then come back to school and make it though the day. I've been watching you today, you don't even seem any different. I can't even imagine how you feel"  
  
"I don't even really know how I feel." Rory admits  
  
"Haven't you talked this out with someone? Your mother, a friend, Tristin, a counselor maybe?" Jamie asks surprised   
  
"Tristin and I have talked a little, but I don't really like talking about it."   
  
"You really should, I had an abusive father, verbally that it. I never wanted to talk about it either and everything was fine."   
  
"See, so no big deal." Rory says quickly   
  
"Until." Jamie goes on "The day when I couldn't take it any longer and I completely broke down. Everything just crashed down and I finally talked about it with someone. That's why I am ok now. I mean look at me, I had been failing all my classes because I didn't think I was good enough, now I'm on high honors roll. Talk to someone Rory, it's for your own good."   
  
"I'm fine." Rory insists.  
  
"That was my line too." Jamie answers turning around to listen to their teacher. "But it was a lie."   
  
Rory sat their dumbfounded thinking about what Jamie had said. After that she hadn't been able to concentrate on her classes, her teachers let it slip assuming she was still upset. The bell rang and it was time for her last class of the day.   
  
The headmaster had offered the class be switched to a different classroom, but Lorelai had argued that would upset Rory and Tristin even more knowing it was because of them. Rory had overheard the phone call a few days ago.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Rory jumps and turns around to see Tristin.   
  
"It's only me."   
  
"I was thinking, I spaced out for a minute." She explains  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Tristin assures her. He nods his head. "That's the new teacher, Mr. Anderson. Everyone says he's really cool, different from most Chilton teachers."   
  
"Let's go." Rory says determined. They walk in and Rory realizes the classroom was rearranged the seats were no longer in straight rows but in the shape of a horse shoe.   
  
"Mr. Anderson changed the seats around." Madeline explains "We're reading "The Crucible" you haven't missed much, so far we've just been discussing Salem Witch Trials and witch hunts we start reading today. You can sit anywhere."   
  
"Hello class." Mr. Anderson's voice boomed. He was a tall, African American man, with smile on his face, and a gleam in his eye. He dressed more casual them most Chilton teachers, while still looking dressed nicely. "For those of you that have been on vacation for a week." He winks at Rory and Tristin. "Who can catch them up?"   
  
" "The Crucible" is about Salem Witch Trials and how they happened, about the accusations based on nothing, jealously, anger, revenge, it's an interpretation of it the way the author perceived it may of happened." A students named James says  
  
"Thank You James That's correct, ok so let's begin, does everyone remember their parts? Tristin, you are John Proctor, and Rory you are Abigail Williams, one of the main conspirators in the play. Quite the evil girl I might add."   
  
"I'll try my best." Rory answers  
  
"No." Mr. Anderson's voice booms "You'll do your best, that is what I expect from all of you. The italics, that's the emotion you're supposed to be setting forward, the rage it says to feel you feel. At times I'll ask you to stand up and act it out. Feel the character, become the character. That is what I expect. And don't forget every night I want a detailed summary of what we have covered in class that day." He smiles broadly "Let's begin"   
  
**************  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow, Rory can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Anderson asks, Tristin nods and walks outside the door to wait for her. "I realize I'm taking great risks in this, seeing this is how it started. But. I want you to realize something, did you feel how you feel today acting out that part? Defending your lies, standing tall?"   
  
Rory nods confused "Yea, I guess I just got into it."   
  
"Have you been talking to someone, anyone about the recent events?"   
  
"No, I haven't"   
  
"I thought so much." Mr. Anderson muses "Chilton's having a school play coming up, I want you to participate in it." Before she could protest "I know you're shy, it's not your thing, but I felt not only you putting your best into it, I felt your emotions from this whole episode being put into this. Think about it Rory. You can go now."   
  
"Thanks." Rory gathers her things and joins Tristin, thinking about what Mr. Anderson had just said.   
  
To be continued soon for real lol, please R&R thanx! 


	7. Fear

Thanx so much for all the reviews lol the saga continues please keep R&R!  
  
  
Max Medina sits alongside the wall watching other inmates passing back and forth "I don't belong here." He mutters  
  
"Of course you do." Rage sits next to him with his buddy Jake. "But you didn't do it of course isn't that right?"   
  
"Yea we're all innocent in here haven't you ever seen the "Shawshank Redemption?" Jake sneers  
  
"I did it." Max replies looking forward  
  
"Then you sure as hell belong here more then anyone else, admitting to what you did? You're a sick man, Medina. Only a sick man would put a kid through something like that." Rage spats out  
  
"Guys in here, you murder someone, have fun, boost some crap, see ya in a few years on your next charge, pull of a huge drug deal get me some, but you pull that crap like you did……watch your back Medina when the rest of these boys find this out your going to like it here even less. You deserve everything that comes to you." Jake shakes his head "I could almost feel sorry for you." He gets up and starts to follow Rage away "Almost."   
  
Max shakes his head and looks down. He sighs it was going to be a long, long, long before he would be out of here and even when he was it wasn't going to be any easier for him.   
  
******************  
  
"What did Mr. Anderson want?" Tristin asks protectively   
  
"You're cute like that." Rory smiles   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"All protective like that." Rory gives him a kiss on the cheek "He wants me to go out for the school play….what do you think?"  
  
"I think………. I think it would be a really good thing, I'll even join with you maybe do some scenery or something. Maybe make my directoral debut."  
  
"Oh I'm sure Paris already has that covered." Rory laughs spinning her locker combo open  
  
"I do." Paris replies shutting her own locker "But I'm sure we could find something for you to do Tristin."   
  
"How does she always do that?" Tristin asks Rory  
  
"You talk to loud" Paris calls from down the hall "Everyone can hear you."   
  
"I guess things haven't changed as much as I thought they did." Rory tells Tristin  
  
"Well one thing did."   
  
"You mean that Mr. Medina is gone?"   
  
"No I mean that we're together, in a way we never would of been if it hadn't been for Medina."   
  
"In a weird and twisted way…you're right about that." Rory replies  
  
"Come on Rory I'll drive you home, maybe we can go get some coffee."   
  
"Sounds good to me." Rory takes Tristin's hand and follows him out to his car.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Rory, coffee?" Luke asks "You too Tristin?"   
  
"Thanks" Rory accepts the cup  
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"No, I'm not really hungry." Rory replies  
  
"You've got to eat." Luke tells her  
  
"I had a big lunch, the school food was almost good today." Rory jokes "Thanks though"   
  
"All right, if either of you need anything just call me." Luke goes off to help another customer.  
  
Tristin lets out a low whistle "Haven't seen him in a while."   
  
Rory turns around "Who-"  
  
Dean spots Rory and Tristin at the counter and walks over. "Hey Rory, Tristin."   
  
"Hi Dean." Rory spins around in her stool and Tristin takes her hand protectively   
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry about everything that happened- to both of you….. I would hate it for something to happen to you Rory and I'm… I'm glad you were there for her Tristin." Dean tells him holding out his hand.  
  
Surprised by Dean's kind gesture it takes Tristin a moment before snapping out of it and shaking Dean's hand "Anything for Rory." Tristin nods.  
  
"Just take care of her ok?" Dean says walking out "Bye Rory."   
  
Rory turns and faces Tristin "Wow that was…."   
  
"Noble? Yea it was."   
  
"Weird though, but noble." Rory smiles "Who knew?"  
  
"People definitely can surprise you." Tristin smiles  
  
"Tell me about it." Rory says and shivers slightly due to the fact she could of sworn for a moment that she felt Mr. Medina's hand on her shoulder. She looked away quickly letting her hair fall in front of her face to hide her expression.   
  
"Rory?" Tristin brushes the hair out our her eyes  
  
"Sorry I got a chill." Rory explains smiling.  
  
"All right, want to go home and crack the books? We've got a lot of catching up to do." Tristin suggests leaving money on the counter for the coffee.  
  
Rory gets up and follows him out a weird sensation overcoming her. She wrapped her arms around herself and followed Tristin to his car. She chatted away on the ride home mostly out of nervousness. Tristin parked the car and they went inside, there was a note from Lorelai saying she'd be home by 6 and that there was no food in the fridge so not to bother looking.   
  
"I'm going to go and change." Rory tells Tristin.  
  
"All right, I'll get out all our stuff and see if there's anything edible in this house."   
  
"Good luck" Rory replies going into her room and shutting the door. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a warm sweater, she still shivered though, despite the warmth of the sweater. Rory glanced in the mirror and could almost see an image of herself sitting in her desk praying for the day to be over, to get home safely. But now she was home safe and sound…..so why didn't she feel safe?  
  
"Rory?" Tristin knocks on the door "I think I found something but the expiration date it rubbed off do you think it's all right?"   
  
Rory forces a smile on her face and strains her voice "Not a chance" She replies trying to sound fine "It's got to be months old."   
  
"You dressed yet? We're not going out or anything just some home study" Tristin teases  
  
"I'm coming, calm down." Rory laughs, she makes a face at herself, she sounded retarded. She also wondered how Tristin was really holding up.  
  
"Hey." Tristin says as she comes out eating a pop-tart.  
  
"Your eating it?" Rory asks incredulously "That's disgusting."   
  
"I was desperate." Tristin shrugs "No big deal."   
  
"You could of eaten at Lukes"   
  
"I wasn't hungry then"   
  
Rory laughs, it sounded real this time "If you say so. What do you want to start working on first?"   
  
"Health" Tristin replies  
  
"We don't take health" Rory tells him  
  
"Yea but I heard that laughter is the best medicine." Tristin answers  
  
"What are you talking abo- Tristin!" Rory shouts as he picks her up and carries her inside he drops her onto the couch and starts to tickle her. "Get off'!" She screams between gasps of breath  
  
"Is it working?" Tristin smiles  
  
"Yes, get off me!"   
  
"All right, all better?" He smiles like a little boy.  
  
"All better." Rory replies sitting up and smoothing down her hair.  
  
"All right let's study for real now, you're distracting me." He says pretending to be serious  
  
Rory chucks a pillow at him and grabs a book and opens it. "Come on I'm waiting." She smiles  
  
"I'll get you back. In due time." Tristin promises  
  
"I'll bet." Rory mocks him  
  
*****************  
  
"You sure you don't want me to wait until your mother gets home?" Tristin asks at the door.  
  
Rory glances at the clock "She'll be home in 15 minutes, go. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Sure?"   
  
"Go."   
  
"All right, bye Rory" Tristin leans in and kisses her, Rory watches him walk out to his car before shutting the door.   
  
Rory locks the door and walks into the kitchen feeling hungry, thinking about possibly eating the rest of the pop-tarts, she made a face, she wasn't that desperate. Just as she set the box down the phone rang.  
  
Rory grabbed it "Hello?……….Hello?" She repeats after a pause "Hello?" She says again panic rising in her voice. Her heart began pounding and she could feel her breath getting shallow. She gripped at the counter waiting for the person on the other line to reply……….  
  
  
To be continued sorry this was kind of short but the next will be up soon. Please R&R 


	8. Getting Through

Please R&R thanx!  
  
  
Rage slams the phone down "My turn Medina, you're wasting all of our time just standing there with the phone off the hook, some of us have people to call unlike….well unlike you."   
  
Medina glares at Rage but walks away silently, he would call again tomorrow.  
  
****************  
  
Rory hung up the phone nervously and nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang again. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey babe, I'll be home in about 10 minutes I'm picking up chinese food sound good to you?"   
  
Rory breaths a sigh of relief "That'd be great mom" Then she hesitates "Is your cell working all right?"   
  
"Yea why?" Lorelai asks  
  
"You didn't just call?"   
  
"Nope, I just got off the phone ordering the food." Lorelai answers "Listen, let me go I can't carry all this and talk at the same time, I'll be right there."   
  
"OK, bye mom" Rory hangs up "and hurry" She adds to herself.   
  
****************  
  
Lorelai cleans up the mess in the kitchen, Rory's door is closed but she can hear Rory's breathing so she knows she's sleeping. The phone rings.  
  
"What's up?" Lorelai asks smiling to herself. She waits a moment "The traditional thing when someone answers is for the caller to talk you know" Lorelai takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Lorelai?" The voice asks  
  
Lorelai almost drops her cup "Who's this?"   
  
"Why are you on the phone again M-" Lorelai hears conversation muffled in the background, then the phone gets hung up. Lorelai quickly hangs up and hits *69.   
  
"Hello?" A gruff voice asks  
  
"Who's this?" Lorelai demands  
  
"What's it to you?"   
  
"You just called my house that's what it is to me."   
  
"I didn't call no one's house, the jerk-off Medina might of but-"  
  
"Medina? As in Max Medina?" Lorelai asks upset  
  
"Hold on." The man covers the phone with his hand "Medina's name Max?" He asks someone, he gets back on. "That's him, why is he your man or something?" The man sneers  
  
"No! Where are you?"   
  
"I'm in jail sweetheart where are you?"   
  
"You can call us- I mean my number from there?" Lorelai sputters  
  
"Sweetheart you can call anywhere from here if you got the change, which Medina will be out of shortly" The shouts to no one in particular.   
  
"Sooner is better then later on this one." Lorelai mutters  
  
"Hey why was he calling you anyway? Who is this?"   
  
"I don't think I really want a convict to know my name" Lorelai smiles despite what was happening.   
  
"Granted."   
  
"Lorelai." Lorelai sighs not really knowing why she actually trusted this man.  
  
"Rage."   
  
"Nice name you've got there." Lorelai chuckles   
  
"Hey you're not Lorelai Gilmore are you? The one with the kid?" Rage asks  
  
"Wow they really don't cut you off from the outside world completely in there." Lorelai says trying to sound astonished. "That's me"   
  
"Why was Medina calling you? Maybe you're who he was trying to call before when I told him his phone time was up." Rage mutters  
  
"I'm not so sure, but can you do me a favor and not call me, I think I would be just a little too weirded out by that."   
  
"No problem, you just call here if Medina ever tries bothering you. What he did wasn't right, you don't do crap like that. But don't worry he's paying for it here." Rage says "Bye Lorelai"   
  
"Night Rage." Lorelai shakes her head and hangs up, for some reason she actually felt better after that phone call.  
  
"Who was that?" Rory asks coming out of her room and getting a drink of water.  
  
"Rage" Lorelai answers smiling to herself.  
  
"Right ok mom, you really do need to stop calling random phone numbers at night" Rory smiles  
  
"Speaking of random phone numbers I just remember before I ordered chinese food I had accidentally hit the call button on my phone and called home." Lorelai tells Rory  
  
"How is that speaking or random phone numbers?" Rory asks laughing "Oh well good-night mom"   
  
"Night Rory."   
  
******************  
  
"You're in a good mood today." Tristin comments as Rory walks in.  
  
"Carpe Diem" Mr. Anderson whispers walking by the two.  
  
"Mr. Anderson!" Rory calls and goes after him "I'm going to do the play."   
  
"Congratulations Rory, I knew you would. I'll enjoy casting you with a nice long leading role." Mr. Anderson smiles  
  
"You're the director, you didn't tell me that" Rory says  
  
"You didn't ask" Mr. Anderson winks "I'll see you in class. You too Tristin."   
  
"I like that guy" Tristin laughs as Mr. Anderson walks away. "I actually stay awake in that class."   
  
"Tristin you're a liar, you pay attention in all your classes, you're just trying to maintain some sort of image."   
  
"Rory, come on. I don't want people hearing that. This sort of thing would spread like wildfire." Tristin chuckles  
  
"My bad, I swear never to say it again" Rory holds up her hand and crosses her heart.  
  
Tristin shakes his head laughing "Why such a mood today?"   
  
"Because everyday is a new day and a new chance to do something-"  
  
"New?" Tristin asks as they start off to class.  
  
"Exactly, it's as though you read my mind" Rory laughs  
  
"It's good to see you smiling sincerely for once."   
  
"It's good to be smiling sincerely for once. I don't know last night when you left I was so scared to be alone and then I got this creepy phone call, so of course I thought it was Mr. Medina trying to call me or scare me or something. But it turned out to be my mom." Rory smiles "This really is going to be in my past and not my future."   
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Tristin asks protectively "I would of come back."   
  
"I've got to face my fears alone if I want to overcome them" Rory answers "Come on Tristin. I'm fine. Let's go to class." Rory grabs his hand.  
  
***************  
  
"Good Afternoon class." Mr. Anderson says as his class files in "Rory" He calls "C'mere"   
  
Rory walk over. "What's up?"   
  
"Compared to a couple of days ago. You've seemed to get past a lot."   
  
"I have." Rory nods.  
  
"So things are getting better for you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And you're definitely going to partake in the play?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good, now there's something else I want you to do." Mr. Anderson lowers his voice. "I want you to be a counselor so to speak for girls in a similar position to your, but who haven't pulled through as well as you have. What do you think?"  
  
"Well…" Rory considers  
  
"It's good community service" Mr. Anderson prods.  
  
"All right, I'll do it."   
  
"Great see me after and I'll give you all the details you can start today. I already told them you would do it." He chuckles "I knew you were a smart girl."   
  
"Thank you." Rory goes back to her seat.  
  
  
  
To be continued…..please R&R 


	9. Christopher

Please R&R  
  
"Hey mom" Rory walks into the inn.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Lorelai looks up  
  
"Nice to see you too." Rory smiles   
  
"OK so what's the news?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asks  
  
"Well you don't just come in here after school for no reason."   
  
"All right." Rory smiles happily "First I've decided to participate in the spring play at Chilton and I'm going to be a peer counselor for girls that have been in a situation like mine but weren't as lucky as I was, if you could call it luck" Rory laughs at herself.   
  
"Wow- that's uh. Yea that's great." Lorelai forces a smile  
  
"You don't like that idea of my being a counselor?" Rory frowns  
  
"No, no it's just I head that the spring play at Chilton was going to be "Othello" and I'm almost positive that the girl lead dies and I was wondering why your first play you were in you would want to die."   
  
"I did play Juliet not to long ago you know and Juliet dies." Rory reminds her mom  
  
"I know but what is up with Chilton and Shakespeare? Is he some sort of God, has he been ordained and I've not go to know of it or something like that?" Lorelai quips  
  
"Mom what's wrong with you? Shakespeare happens to be probably the greatest playwright why are you being a downer on this?"   
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I was just caught off guard by the news it's not like you and it's been a long day and I'm tired that's all." Lorelai apologizes  
  
"All right, well I'll see you at home Tristin is waiting outside." Rory gives her mom a kiss and leaves.   
  
"Bye" Lorelai calls  
  
"You are a horrible liar" Michel drawls in his French accent.   
  
Lorelai turns to him "I don't know what you're talking about." Pretending to be put-out.   
  
"Right, of course you don't. You don't want Rory to help other girls because you know it will help her get over all of this."   
  
"And I wouldn't want that why?" Lorelai asks  
  
"Because then you can't help her and you desperately want to be the one to help her, not that boy, or a teacher or anyone." Michel replies, he glances at Lorelai who is thinking about that and then he leaves her alone.   
  
******************  
  
"Hey, so you're going to do this peer counselor thing right?" Tristin asks Rory back at her house.  
  
"Yea I am, I think it is a good idea, I think I can do something for these people. Really help them you know?" Rory asks "Do you think it's a good idea?" She asks frowning  
  
"Yes, I do." Tristin smiles cupping her chin "I think you can really do some good for people. Do you want me to go with you? I mean I know nothing really happened to me but I was held hostage for a night and I almost lost you."   
  
"Well I do want you there, but I do think I need to do this on my own." Rory says slowly   
  
"Well how about this? I'll wait in the car for you, you said it takes about an hour and a half right?" Tristin offers  
  
"You would do that for me?"   
  
"I would do anything for you Rory." Tristin says smiling  
  
"Your so cute!" Rory exclaims not able to help it. "I'm so sorry, but no one has ever offered to sit in a car for me just so I would feel better. Thank you."   
  
Tristin kisses her gently "Your welcome." He smiles and sits back and Rory leans back against him. "I know we haven't been going out for long but, I really like you Rory. I've never felt this way about anyone before….. I love you." Tristin tells her softly  
  
Rory doesn't hesitate "I love you too." She whispers.  
  
"Good." Tristin smiles and holds her close.   
  
****************  
  
"Bye Tristin, thanks for sticking around" Lorelai lets Tristin out the door "Rory?"   
  
"Kitchen" Rory replies "We've got food in here."   
  
"I think Tristin has been stocking up our cabinets, cause it wasn't me" Lorelai puts her bag down.  
  
"Wasn't me either, I just can't figure out how he got food in here without us eating it before it made it to the cabinets." Rory laughs  
  
"So this counselor thing is tomorrow right?" Lorelai asks carefully "Or what?"  
  
"No it's tomorrow, I got after school."   
  
"Is Tristin driving you?"   
  
"Yea he is, he's going to pick me up too." Rory adds  
  
"That's good, really it is. I'm sorry I was being difficult before about it." Lorelai apologizes  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know this stuff keeps coming out of no where, but Mr. Anderson say it will help."   
  
"Talking helps to you know." Lorelai says  
  
"I know." Rory looks away "But I don't really want to talk. Not yet."   
  
"All right, fair enough. Whenever you are ready you know where to find me." Lorelai goes and gets some food. "Wow and it isn't even stale." She says amazed  
  
"I know it's a whole new concept right?" Rory laughs  
  
****************  
  
"Rory is it?" A lady at the desk looks up "I'm Christina, Bill told me to expect you."   
  
"Bill?" Rory asks the next day at the center.   
  
"Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry. If you follow me I'll give you a quick tour and overview of the place." Christina gets up and Rory follows her. "Girls come in for help, or because someone has made them. You'll get assigned someone to talk to. Don't expect miracles and don't be surprised if you come out feeling different yourself." Christina stops "This is Claudia, she's 15 years old. Claudia this is Rory she's here to talk to you." Christina smiles and pats Rory on the pack "Good Luck"   
  
"Hey" Claudia extends her hand to Rory   
  
"Hi" Rory takes a seat across from her. "I'm sorry I don't really know what to do."   
  
"That's the point, we both have had a like problem. But aren't dealing so we come here to talk. You're supposed to counsel me, but we end up counseling each other in the end." Claudia smiles warmly "My boyfriend hits me and tries to force things on me."   
  
"That's horrible" Rory exclaims "Why don't you just break up with him?"   
  
"Because I love him. I think he can change, I truly believe he's good at heart."   
  
"Everyone is good at heart, but if he's hurting you, you have to do something." Rory tells her  
  
"I couldn't, I got kicked out of my house because of him. If I break up with him I have no place to go."   
  
"Do you go to school?"   
  
"Sometimes, not usually though, there's no point" Claudia shrugs  
  
"If you ever want to get out of the life you're living you need school. Even if only high school."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Do you love your boyfriend that much?" Rory asks   
  
"Alex? Yea I do. He's got a heart of gold, just a temper. But only when he drinks" Claudia defends him   
  
"He's abuses you and he's an alcoholic?" Rory asks   
  
"Well…."  
  
"Listen to me, it's not worth it. My mother had to give up a man she loved dearly because of the kind of person he was."   
  
"What kind of person was he?"   
  
"He was coming onto me and he almost killed me and my boyfriend." Rory tells her.  
  
"Your mom was smart"   
  
"So you can be smart too."   
  
"No, this is my life." Claudia says so sadly it almost makes Rory's heart break seeing how lucky she is.   
  
****************  
  
An hour later Rory walks out and gets into Tristin's car.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asks   
  
"Different then I expected." She says slowly   
  
Not wanting to push the subject, he starts the car and drives her home.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey who's car is that?" Tristin points  
  
"What?" Rory looks in her driveway. "That's my father's car." She looks confused "You should go, I'll call you later. Rory gets out and goes to her house.  
  
"…..you didn't even call me Lorelai! Your mother called me and told me, she was appalled I didn't know!" Chris yells   
  
"I'm sorry Chris but I had a lot going on here, court dates and Rory missing and she wont even talk to me, I don't know what's going on  
and-"  
  
"Like hell I don't either, I didn't even know my daughter was in trouble! You didn't even call me, what if she had thought I didn't care?"  
  
"Rory wouldn't of thought that."   
  
"Well you wouldn't know she's not talking to you right?"   
  
"Rory?!" Lorelai exclaims surprised brushing away the tears hastily  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asks standing in the entrance to the kitchen  
  
Lorelai and Chris both stop and look at her. Chris steps closer to her and Rory backs away. "What's going on?" She repeats  
  
"I just heard." Chris says gently "I wanted to make sure you were ok"   
  
"You never told Dad?" Rory asks Lorelai  
  
"I meant to but-"  
  
"Rory-" Chris reaches for her.  
  
"No, don't." Rory says confused, she shakes her head and goes into her room slamming the door shut.  
  
"I told you." Lorelai whispers "I don't know what to do."   
  
Rory sighs and leans her head back against her door listening to her parents converse.  
  
  
To be continued ……. Please R&R thanx 


	10. Talk To Me

Please R&R thank you.  
  
  
"Rory please open the door" Christopher calls Rory. "Good job Lorelai."   
  
"Right just blame this on me, no big deal yea cause this has been easy enough for me." Lorelai replies  
  
"If you had just told me in the first place." Christopher reminds her  
  
"Why did you call my mother anyway?"   
  
"I had to ask your father something regarding business and she told me."   
  
"She has some nerve." Lorelai huffs  
  
"I don't believe you, I find out my daughter was being harassed, kidnapped and all you can think of is I can't believe my mother butted into my business. Wake up Lorelai, Rory is my business too." Christopher tells her angrily, he turns back to Rory's door "Rory please open up." He tries the handle and goes inside. "Lorelai she's not here."   
  
"What!?" Lorelai jumps up and looks inside.  
  
"What do you don't trust I can judge that for myself?" Christopher asks  
  
Lorelai glares at him and walks past him getting her coat.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm going to Lane's house." Lorelai replies  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because that's her best friend and Lane will know where Rory is." Lorelai opens the door "So are you coming or not?"   
  
"Yea I'm coming" Christopher grumbles following her out.  
  
Lorelai stands outside Mrs. Kim's antiques and knocks "We're closed!" Mrs. Kim yells  
  
"Mrs. Kim, it's me Lorelai." Lorelai shouts  
  
Mrs. Kim opens the door "We are still closed."   
  
"Is Rory here?" Lorelai asks  
  
"Who's that?" Mrs. Kim looks at Christopher  
  
"That's Rory's father Christopher." Lorelai replies "Is Rory here?"   
  
"You both should be ashamed of yourselves." Mrs. Kim announces to them  
  
"Mrs. Kim is Rory here?"   
  
"Yes, Rory is here but she doesn't want to speak to you, or you." She glares at Christopher "You two work things out, you cannot fight when there is a great problem in the household. Rory has her things, she will stay here tonight." Mrs. Kim tells them, then shuts the door.  
  
Lorelai sighs and walks down the steps "What you're just going to leave her there? With that lady?" Christopher goes after Lorelai  
  
"You heard her Christopher, she doesn't want to see us and she has good reason. Besides I really don't want to get into a fight with Mrs. Kim tonight."   
  
"So how are we going to fix this with Rory?" Christopher asks  
  
"I don't know, she started this peer counseling thing today, and she's doing a play at her school, and Tristin…. I don't know, I can't even help my own daughter, do you know that I didn't even really believe anything could be happening for real? I was so concerned with her grades dropping that's all I cared about, I even set up tutorial sessions for her with…. Him. I can't even believe it."   
  
"I'm sorry" Christopher says quietly  
  
"And do you know he tried to call the house the other day? Twice. He got stopped and some other inmate wouldn't let him talk and apologized to me and promised he'd see to it that it would never happen again. Another inmate, what's this world coming to?" Lorelai wonders  
  
"I wish I could help, maybe I should stick around for a little while." Christopher offers  
  
"Yea, maybe it would help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was stupid but I was so busy wallowing in my own blindness that I hadn't even realized I never told you…. oh I'm really going to get it from my mom right?"   
  
Christopher chuckles "You know it. Come on let's go home."   
  
**********************  
  
"Hey" Tristin meets up with Rory at her locker at the end of the day "I haven't seen you all day, and you didn't look up once in Mr. Anderson's class."   
  
"I'm just really tired." Rory replies  
  
"After all we've been through you're just going to tell me you're tired?" Tristin asks  
  
"Do you want me to lie?"   
  
"No, so tell me the truth" Tristin tells her  
  
Rory sighs "My father came by last night."   
  
"Yea I know."   
  
"And I spent the night at Lane's"   
  
"I'm not following."   
  
"My mom never told my dad what happened." Rory slams her locker shut  
  
"Wait, how- your dad just found out then?"   
  
"Yea, he talked to my grandma and she told him. He came by the house him and my mom were fighting the entire time I was there."   
  
"So you left." Tristin finishes "I get it."   
  
"Do you? Cause I don't."   
  
"Well I don't get why your mom never told your dad" Tristin looks at her "Are you all right? Did something else happen?"   
  
"My mom keeps freaking out, because I can't get back to normal and I wont talk to her. She doesn't want me doing the play or the counseling."   
  
"So are you going to quit?"   
  
"No, do you know yesterday I talked to a girl with an abusive boyfriend but is adamant about not breaking up with him. Why would she want to stay with him?"   
  
"Sometimes people think that's the only way they can live their life, everything else seems foreign. I think Mr. Anderson was smart to put you in a position where you will be able to help someone. But I do think you should talk to someone about how you're feeling."   
  
"I just can't you know? I wouldn't know what to say. And my mom wants to talk to me so desperately she doesn't get it."   
  
"That's exactly it, she doesn't get it. For the first time ever she's on the outside of your life and can't get in, then Mr. Anderson comes strolling in and is reaching you and she can't do that."   
  
"You did it too, swept me off my feet and saved me." Rory smiles  
  
"Why don't you try talking to Lane?" Tristin suggests "She's your best friend for a reason."   
  
"You think so?" Rory asks doubtfully  
  
"Yea I do, come on I'll drive you to her house." Tristin takes her hand.  
  
*****************  
  
"Lane?" Mrs. Kim calls her when Lane walks into the house after school. "Go up to your room."   
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Lana asks confused  
  
"Rory is up there, go talk to her."   
  
"All right" Lane replies going upstairs, she opens her bedroom door "Rory?"   
  
"I'm sorry to just come over like this." Rory says softly pacing back and forth  
  
"It's all right, Rory what's wrong?" Lane looks at her carefully  
  
"I can't handle it anymore." Rory starts to cry. Lane runs over to her and embraces her best friend.   
  
"You want to talk?" Lana asks gently   
  
"Yes." Rory nods and they sit on Lane's bed. "I'm a mess, I don't even know where to start."   
  
"Anywhere, preferably the beginning." Lane smiles "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Confused, I don't know why my mom didn't tell my dad, or why Mr. Anderson can get me to do things I would never do. Or why Tristin just walked into my life and changed it forever or….."   
  
"Why Mr. Medina would do something like he did?" Lane asks   
  
"Yes." Rory sniffles  
  
"He's a sick man, and sick people do sick things. I can't explain that, no one ever can except him and he may not be able to."   
  
"So when do I get my life back? He's gone but I feel like he's always there haunting me." Rory admits  
  
"You get your life back" Lane says slowly "When you decided you want to stop living in the past and get it out in the open, then hold your head up high and live like you have always wanted."   
  
"It is out in the open, everyone in a 50 mile radius knows about it."   
  
"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Lane tells her gently  
  
"Yea…. You mean talking to my mom, and dad."   
  
"Yup, I'm a good start but honestly there's only so much I can do for you. I can be there and talk but it's your parents that can help you the most."   
  
"I don't even know how to." Rory bites her lip  
  
"You managed to come here and talk to me." Lane reminds her "But I'm only your best friend, I know." She smiles "Rory don't worry so much you tell your mom everything you can do this."   
  
"You think so?" Rory asks  
  
"I do, and if you get into a big ugly fight my door is always open and I'm sure this time my mom wont even answer the door." Lane jokes  
  
"All right." Rory agrees  
  
"So you're going to talk to her?" Lane asks   
  
"Yes, but not yet." Rory lays back "I need some time." Rory smiles "Thanks you Lane."   
  
"Hey what are best friends for?" Lana smiles back. "You'll be fine Rory, in time."   
  
*******************  
  
Rory opens the front door to her house that evening and goes into the living room.   
  
"Rory" Lorelai jumps off the couch "You're back."   
  
"Hey kid." Christopher hugs her.  
  
"Rory what is it?" Lorelai asks concerned   
  
"I- I" Rory stutters "I need to talk to you" She looks down "Both of you." Lorelai goes over to Rory and takes her hand and sits her down next to her on the couch.   
  
  
To be continued…… please R&R thanks. 


	11. Moving On

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here's the next chapter sorry for the delay. I had made a typo in wording and fixed it so I'm sorry for people who read it and got confused.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Christopher ask and Lorelai nudges him, he chuckles nervously "Stupid question, I know."   
  
"I have heard everything in the book lately." Rory smiles "Don't worry about it."   
  
"How are you doing?" Lorelai asks brushing hair out of Rory's eyes  
  
"I don't know, sometimes everything is great-"  
  
"Like when you're with Tristin?" Lorelai asks   
  
"Yea or when Mr. Anderson is pushing me to do something I wouldn't do. When I started the play and peer counseling it was great. I was actually being productive and I could handle something."   
  
"But it doesn't last very long." Lorelai finishes  
  
"I just want to get back to normal, that's all." Rory replies "I want to get my life back, I'm tired of being that poor kid who got harassed and kidnapped. I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me and knowing."   
  
"People don't know how to handle something like this….." Christopher starts "We don't even know what to do."   
  
Rory smiles slightly "I just want to move on and get past it."   
  
"Well we can help you do that." Lorelai smiles "We could take a vacation somewhere, like a family." Her eyes brighten  
  
Rory looks at Lorelai carefully "Do you feel guilty mom? Cause you didn't know what was going on?"   
  
Taken off guard Lorelai searches for words but gives up "Yea, I did."   
  
"I don't want you to, you loved him you couldn't have known." Rory tells her "It would make things easier on me if you would go easier on yourself, and you too" She turns to Christopher "When you both feel guilty it makes me bad cause it's like I brought this onto you two."   
  
"It wasn't your fault, it was his." Christopher says firmly "I should have been here, I should have known." He stands up pacing.  
  
"I should have told you, and I was here and I didn't know." Lorelai tells him  
  
"That's what I mean!" Rory exclaims jumping up "How can you guys help me if you're not dealing any better than I am?"   
  
Christopher and Lorelai stop "You're right." Lorelai says quietly "Neither of us would be much help to you right now."   
  
Christopher nods in agreement "Your mother is right. Maybe getting away for a little while wouldn't be such a bad idea."   
  
Lorelai nods "But not yet, if we leave with things like they are, it'll all be the same when we get back."   
  
*******************  
  
Rory runs over to Tristin the next morning in school her face glowing. "Hey." She grabs his hand and he starts to walk down the hall with her.  
  
"What's with you this morning?" Tristin asks smiling   
  
"I talked to my parents last night, for a few hours" Rory replies her smile ear to ear.  
  
"So I take it, it went well?"   
  
"Yes, I mean things aren't better overnight-"  
  
"But things will get better from here." Tristin finishes "I'm really happy for you Rory."   
  
"I need to talk to you too. I haven't been very fair not talking to anyone. I just wanted my life to get back to normal so I figured if I kept busy and didn't acknowledge my problem it would go away, but it didn't."   
  
"I could have told you that" Tristin teases her   
  
Rory punches him playfully "I had to figure it out for myself."   
  
"Then things really are better for you?" Tristin asks seriously  
  
"Yea, my dad's going to stay in town for a while. We're going to get some counseling sessions as a family."   
  
"Ah so now my girlfriend is a loony." Tristin laughs   
  
"Hey take it or leave it." Rory smiles  
  
"Take it." Tristin replies immediately "Anything to get you back to feeling normal is worth it."   
  
"You saved my life you know." Rory looks him in the eyes   
  
"It was nothing." Tristin brushes it off  
  
"I mean it Tristin, I may not be standing here if it weren't for you. You were the only one who listened to me. You saw what everyone else didn't want to see."   
  
"I would do it again if I had to." Tristin replies giving her a kiss.   
  
"My parents want you to come over for dinner tonight." Rory tells him  
  
"All right." Tristin agrees   
  
"Six o'clock." Rory tells him "I'll see you in class I need to do something first."   
  
"Ok." Tristin replies as Rory hurries down the hall.   
  
Rory stops at a classroom and knocks on the door. "Mr. Anderson?"   
  
"Hello Rory, come in. What can I do for you?" He swerves his chair around so he is facing her. He places one leg across the other and fold his hands on his knee   
  
"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."   
  
"I haven't done a thing." Mr. Anderson replies  
  
"What are you talking about? You got me to do a play, and counsel someone and I talked to my parents and things are really going to be ok now."   
  
Mr. Anderson looks at her a slight smile playing on his lips "I didn't do a thing Rory. All of what you just said you did yourself."   
  
"Mr. Anderson I would have never auditioned for a play or to counsel someone. And I probably would have waited until it was too late to talk to my parents."   
  
He shrugs slightly "Rory, all I did was open opportunities for you. I never twisted your arm or forced you to do a thing. You saw your options and did what you knew was right."   
  
"But you-"  
  
He holds up his hand stopping her "It was all you, you knew what you wanted here." He places his hand over his heart. "You did what was here, you followed your heart Rory, you would have eventually figured out how to handle everything. I just gave you a push in the right direction." He smiles grandly "I am appreciative for your gratitude but I am undeserving of it. You're a smart kid Rory, you're headed down the right path in life, don't let anyone ever stand in your way."   
  
Rory smiles "Thank you Mr. Anderson."   
  
**********************  
  
Two and a half years later.  
  
Rory sat nervously on the stage scanning the crowd in front of her. Her mother and father sat side by side in the audience smiling ear to ear. Her grandparents on Lorelai's right. Lane and Claudia sat on Christopher's left, Sookie and Luke were there as well.  
  
Rory continued scanning the crowd and saw Tristin smiling at her from his seat. Mr. Anderson was seated in the same section as Rory's family across from where Tristin and their fellow classmates were seated. He alongside the other teaches from Chilton were among those seats. Finally Rory's eyes fell on the empty chair the belonged to her when she was done on stage. Paris's chair was empty as well, at the moment she was seated next to Rory on stage.  
  
The Headmaster stood up and Rory heard her name being called. She was class salutatorian and Paris was class valedictorian and no one deserved it more than Paris did after all of her hard work. Both girls were accepted to Harvard, they both knew if they saw each other on campus they'd wave and maybe even say hello.  
  
Rory walked over to the podium, she knew her speech by heart. She was hear to say thank you's that were well deserved, though she could never say them enough.  
  
Rory clears her throat and glances at Tristin once more. He nods and she starts to speak.  
  
Almost three years ago I came to Chilton. I wanted a challenge. I came here and I got just that, at times it was harder than others. At first I was shunned, I was the quiet, smart girl that didn't belong. Some made that very clear. Eventually I found my place, like everyone else has done. My hardest trial here I would count on that everyone probably knows. I wouldn't have made it to this podium without the help of one person in particular. He saw was no one else saw and believed me, we're still together even today. Paris even though I know we had our times you stuck up for me when I couldn't do it for myself. My parents helped me, my friends were there. So were my teachers, Mr. Anderson I know you said you don't deserve any thanks, but I think you do so thank you."  
Rory pauses   
"I worked my entire life for this moment, and everyone in my life played a part in getting me here. I am grateful to everyone sitting here for playing a part in my life. For the friendships that will last forever and promises that will never be broken. Good Luck in all of your futures and if you put your mind to it you can achieve anything you put your mind to. I know I did. Congratulations everyone." Rory smiles as the crowd erupts into applause as Rory steps down from the stage and walks slowly to her seat.   
  
Rory finds her seat and settles into it as everyone around her starts to sit down. Paris is soon up at the podium giving her speech, but Rory's thought travel as she reflects back over the years.   
  
After Rory had talked to her parents they started counseling. Rory was able to even talk about things that happened without freaking out. Lorelai forgave herself for not noticing and Christopher was able to deal as well. Rory was even successful in helping Claudia get out of her relationship with her boyfriend. The play had been a success, and Rory had participated in them every following year.   
  
Rory smiles as she thought of Tristin, she knew it was crazy but in her heart she knew that with Tristin it could be forever. They truly loved each other. Everyone around them knew it. Rory knew that high school relationships usually didn't work, but Rory also knew that anything was possible.   
  
The crowd starts to applaud again as Paris comes down and takes her seat. Then the headmaster stood up and said a few words and started to hand out the diplomas.   
  
He finally got around to the G's Paris received hers then it was Rory's turn. She took the diploma into her hand and smiled, she had succeeded, she won the battle.   
  
After the ceremony Rory found her family, she was bombarded with hugs.   
  
"Congratulations sweetie!" Lorelai smiles "Harvard watch out!"   
  
"Hey kid, how's it feel?" Christopher asks giving her a hug  
  
"It's great." Rory laughs "I can hardly believe it."   
  
"Believe it." Tristin says from behind her.  
  
Rory smiles and goes to him and hugs him. "We did it." She laughs "Be right back." Rory lets go and walks over to Paris who was coming towards her.  
  
"I liked your speech." Paris tells her  
  
"Yours too." Rory replies "So this is it."  
  
"Yea it is…. Did you really mean it, what you said?" Paris asks   
  
"Every word." Rory answers her  
  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around."   
  
"At Harvard" Rory   
  
"At Harvard." Paris confirms   
  
"I hope you plan on going out for the school paper there." Rory says   
  
"You know it, I plan to be the newest editor." Paris laughs "Good luck Rory."   
  
"You too Paris." Rory smiles and walks back over to her family.   
  
"I have a surprise for you." Tristin pulls Rory off to the side   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look." He hands her a letter.  
  
Rory's eyes widen as she reads the contents of the letter. "You got into Harvard? I didn't know you applied." She hugs him close  
  
"I had to be with you." Tristin smiles "I love you."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
"I have one more surprise." Tristin tells her  
  
"Christopher look." Lorelai says softly pointing to the two of them  
  
"What?" Christopher turns   
  
"Tristin got into Harvard, to be with Rory." Lorelai replies   
  
"That's great." Christopher smiles   
  
"He's proposing to her." Lorelai goes on "He told me before the ceremony." Lorelai smiles brightly "I'm so happy for her."   
  
Christopher watches them  
  
"Rory." Tristin says quietly as he takes her hand "Will you marry me?"   
  
Rory's eyes widen and she smiles   
  
"Is that a yes?" He asks hopefully   
  
"You're supposed to be on your knee" Rory laughs   
  
"Come on Rory, you're not really going to make me….." Tristin looks embarrassed  
  
"Tristin….."   
  
"All right" Tristin gets on his knee "Will you marry me Rory?"   
  
"Yes." Rory smiles and he puts the ring on her finger then gets up and kisses her.   
  
"So Rory's getting married?" Christopher turns to Lorelai   
  
"Rory's getting married." Lorelai nods smiling   
  
"Good for her." Christopher smiles as Lane and Claudia go over to congratulate them.   
  
"Come on." Lorelai says going towards Rory.   
  
Christopher smiles, all of them have come a long way.  
  
***************  
  
Mr. Medina sat there on graduation day (in jail) knowing he was going to live with what he had done for the rest of his life, and right now his life wasn't looking very good at all.  
  
***************  
  
Christopher looks at Rory, a smile on her face. She grew up and she was happy and that was more than he could ask for.   
  
  
The End. Please R&R thank you. 


End file.
